Fresh Scars Cover the Faded
by Lidia1357
Summary: First of the Z Series. Sequel to Hot and Cold Gannon is gone and Hyrule is at peace. Sheik has finally learned to trust, and is eager to spend the rest of his life with Link. However, the past comes to haunt him again when a new Sheikah comes to play. SheikXLink Next in the Z Series: Purple Eyes
1. Blossomed Love

**This is a sequel to my story Hot and Cold. The first chapter is mostly just recapping, anyone who's read the first story can skip over the flashbacks.**

**I have been begged and begged to do this, but if I don't get much continued support, I won't finish it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not the Legend of Zelda**

Sheik sat at the top of Death Mountain, just thinking. He wore his old cowl around his face, hiding the fading scars that he despised so much. His father had done it when he'd gone mad with power and turned to Gannondorf. He'd taken a blade against Sheik's face and left him lying bloody on the floor. Slaughtering his sisters and mother not long after. For years he'd carried that pain with him, not allowing himself to feel or cry. And especially not allowing himself to get close to anyone. If your own blood turns against you, who can you trust right?

So he'd lived for years in secrecy. Wearing his cowl and mastering the skills of sneaking through shadows and using everything around you as a disguise. That is, until Princess Zelda came to him.

_~Flashback~_

_"Sheik," She said simply. She knew he would not answer, "I've been told many things about you. You are suspicious of other, hide yourself no matter what, and can avoid even the best of hunters. You meet the expectations of a master Sheikah and then some, yet you are the same age as me. What displeased the other Sheikah, is that you use your abilities to hide even from them. Why is this?"_

_Silence._

_The girl smirked, "Is it a crave for adventure? A simple act of rebellion? Searching for light in this constant darkness? I may never know. But I have a request for you. I need a disguise. I need something that can hide me from the King of Evil and the hero of Time. No one can find me. Yet, I must be able to guide the Hero. Can you help me?"_

_Sheik placed an arm over his chest and pulled up his cowl with the opposite hand. The drenching water had weighed it down, "Time. It is the cure for pain of pain in a heart. It mends ache and washes memory. And now a young girl wishes to use it to bring peace."_

_The girl nodded, "I forgot to mention your signature way of speaking. But will you do this for me?"_

_"Such a task is impossible. Even for me."_

_She hesitated again before speaking, "Then will you go in my place? I can link our minds so that I can see whatever you do, and guide the Hero without making an appearance. Is that possible for you?"_

_Her question was met with silence as Sheik stood in the heavy rain. His thumb and pointer finger pinched his cowl, holding it to the bridge of his nose. After an agonizing stretch of silence, he said spoke. "Because it is my sacred duty to the Royal Family?"_

_The girl shook her head, "Because it will bring an end to this pain. You will avenge those you have lost. Ganondorf will fall and peace will finally return to Hyrule. You have no sacred duty to me. I am the cause of all this. I only wish for you to help me. It will not happen for four more years. But I need that much time to create the link to our minds. It would be temporary and only when you allow it."_

_The silenced stretched for much longer this time and the young girl was afraid he would decline. This was their final hope for Hyrule, if one part goes wrong it will upset the fragile plan they have. He must take part or the doom will never end._

_"This conversation never happened. Make your preparations, and I will meet the hero at the Temple of Time. Do not even tell Impa of the arrangement, or I will do nothing for you. Princess Zelda."_

_~Present~_

Sheik hadn't really wanted to help her at the time. Who wanted anyone in their head? It was annoying and he hated every moment of it. However, he did do it, and met the one person who changed his life forever.

_~Flashback~_

_A mystical, blue light appeared and radiated down on the pedestal. A blurry figure appeared and the image solidified. In front of him was a boy about his age clad in a green tunic, matching hat and tan pants. Beside him, a blue fairy was observing Link, pointing out that he can't use some of his old equipment. As they walked off of the pedestal, the fairy wondered out lout._

_"Have seven years really passed?"_

_Sheik quickly moved to stand on the pedestal so that Link can't return the sword and said in his soft voice, "I've been waiting for you Hero."_

_He paused, his muscles tensing up. He unsheathed his sword and spun around with impressive grace. Sheik felt a skip im his heart as the icy blue eyes met his. The boy's face was framed with golden bangs that stopped just under his high cheekbones. His eyes were warm with kindness, but hard from caution. Sheik felt a whole new hope for Hyrule at the sight._

_"I've been waiting for you. Hero of Time."_

_~Present~_

The memory brought a smile to Sheik's scarred face. It was the first moment he'd laid eyes on the Hero of Time. The piercing blue eyes, the determined set of his jaw, the intensity of his fighting, the gentleness of his heart...

_~Flashback~_

_A wall of fire appeared between them, blocking Link from him. This should keep him away. However, it didn't!_

_Link jumped through it and grabbed hold of the Sheikah. Sheik's eyes widened in surprise as the hero pulled him into his arms, doing something no other had done before._

_He had embraced him with kindness and friendship._

_"You're not alone Sheik. Not anymore." Link said softly. Sheik didn't know what to make of this. The whole experience had been so unreal! Human contact was so foreign to the Sheikah that he didn't quite know what to do back._

Put your arms around him.

_For once, Zelda's input was useful. Sheik hesitantly and very slowly wrapped his arms around Link, completing the hug. After a moment, Link pulled away from the Sheikah and offered a smile._

_"Come with me! You can trust me!"_

Can I?

_"I'll protect you"_

Will you?

_"You won't be alone."_

_~Present~_

That moment had started a true bond. If had begun to melt the ice around Sheik's heart and he had no choice but to let Link in. He'd run of course, and remained hidden until he had no choice but to approach the hero again. It wasn't easy, and having Zelda hear his private thoughts hadn't helped much, but believing he was going to die only made it worse. Zelda hadn't told him that he would, but she wouldn't tell him what would happen and the Sheikah had jumped to conclusions. After bringing the princess back, Gannondorf had taken him and Zelda. Sheik had been unconscious, and woken to find Link fighting Gannon in a ring of fire without his sword.

After that, Link and Sheik watched the Sheikah's childhood play in front of them, and Sheik had wept in the hero's arms.

_~Flashback~_

_"Sheik," He said again with agony in his voice, "You know I would-" Sheik turned away again, this time in anger._

_"I knew he wouldn't either! He was my _father_!" He said sharply. He felt the tears burning behind his eyes but he didn't let them escape. He hadn't cried since he'd been attacked by his father, and he won't start now._

_Link looked as if Sheik had punched him in the gut and he shook his head, taking Sheik's face in his hands, "I'm not like that! I would never betray you Sheik! When I found out Gannondof had you, all I could think of was getting you back! I wasn't even thinking of Zelda! Do you understand that? You're all I care about!"_

_Sheik was having trouble holding the tears in now. He shook his head and pulled free, yanking his cowl down, "You care about this?" He pointed at his heavily scarred face that seemed so different from the perfect, upper half._

_Link looked horrified to see it, and Sheik had been expecting it. It was horrid and unsightly. He pulled the cowl back up, but Link stopped him._

_"Your father did this to you," He said gently, pulling the cowl completely off, "But it's still you. I care about you no matter what Sheik. I love you! Do you not understand that?"_

_Sheik blinked rapidly. He can't cry! He won't!_

_Link rested his forehead against Sheik's, and Sheik realized that Link was crying! "I love you. And I want to be with you. I gave up seven years for you Sheik."_

_That was it. Sheik broke down, for the first time since his father had cut him. He held onto Link for dear life and cried into his tunic for a long time. Link didn't say anything. He just held the Sheikah, stroking his back and whispering soothing words in his ear. When Sheik's tears had dried, he pulled away quickly, a bit embarrassed about his actions._

_~Present~_

Sheik subconsciously touched his lips through the fabric of his cowl, lightly tracing the scars that held the bitter memories of his past. He'd never thought he'd trust another again, but it seems fate had something more than trust. He fell in love with the perfect man. He wouldn't give his life up for anything.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

Speak of the Devil.

Sheik turned his head and patted the rock beside him, motioning for Link to join him. Link obliged, moving the golden hair from the Sheikah's eyes.

"Such beauty shouldn't be hidden," He breathed, running his fingers along the Sheikah's face and pushing down the cowl. Cool air hit the parts of Sheik's face that he wasn't used to and he shivered. He still covered the scars, but not when Link was the only person around. He trusted the hero with his heart.

"Beauty?" He asked absentmindedly. He wasn't really focusing on Link's words, just his touch as he leaned into him. Link unraveled the long strip of cloth that wound around Sheik's head, letting his shoulder length locks fall free.

"Yes, beauty. It's what describes you."

Sheik snorted, "Which part?"

Link moved so Sheik had to look into his blue eyes and he lightly traced the lines of his face. The Hylian smiled and kissed Sheik's forehead, "Every part of you. You'r eyes," He kissed each eyelid, "You're lips," He brushed his lips against Sheik's, whispering against his mouth, "But what I want most, is your beautiful heart," He wrapped his arms around Sheik's shoulders, kissing him more deeply. The Sheikah kissed back eagerly, feeling the pure bliss of the moment. He loved Link with everything he had. After the hero went to such lengths to save him, he knew Link loved him. He'd been so afraid the first time he'd kissed Link, which was, of course, ridiculous.

"It's all yours," Sheik said shyly. He wasn't very good at talking about his feelings, but with Link he was willing to try.

Link's eyes seemed to melt and glazed over with the threat of tears as he smiled, kissing Sheik's cheek, "I want to just sit here with you for the rest of the day." He rolled onto the Sheikah, pinning him to the ground and kissing his neck. Sheik felt a shudder run through him as the hero grazed his collarbone with his teeth, "Just keep you all to myself."

Sheik's breath came quickly. He gasped out, not exactly wanting to speak, "Why don't you?"

Link groaned like a child told to do house chores and sat up, pulling the now braindead Sheikah with him, "Zelda has summoned us. We should see what she wants.

Sheik sighed. He owed Zelda a great deal for helping him find Link, but he was certain he was done helping her. With Gannon gone, she shouldn't need them. However, she does and wouldn't summon them without a reason.

Reluctantly, Sheik pulled his cowl back up and stood, pulling Link up with him. Link kissed the spot between his eyes with a smile and Sheik pulled his lyre out, playing the melody Zelda had taught him after the defeat of Gannon that would warp them instantly to the castle.


	2. Rumors in the Castle

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

"I've been expecting you," Zelda said with a smile. She'd been waiting by the pedestal that the song warped the two of them on to. Her gloved hands clasped a bit to firmly in front of her. Her smile was tight and Sheik heard an edge to her voice. He side glanced Link, who seemed to not have noticed. Spend a while with someone in your head and you see things he decided. She may just be overwhelmed with the sudden responsibility of Hyrule. Sheik and Link stepped off of the pedestal, both resisting the instinct to bow. Zelda had insisted that they don't, that the three of them were equal. It had surprised the Sheikah at the time, but he's grown used to the idea since.

"Is something wrong?" Link asked quickly. Straight to the point as always.

Zelda's green eyes showed barely concealed fear and a fake smile. Sheik wasn't sure he was going to enjoy this news. "Well... I'm not sure. There have been rumors that a man with crimson eyes has been wandering about. I was wondering if you've come out in the open Sheik.

Sheik arched an eyebrow and shook his head, "No. I haven't. Only you and Link see me." This was odd news to the Sheikah. Had another of his race escaped?

Zelda's facade slipped more as she turned around. Her pink skirts swept gracefully against the floor, "Please follow me."

Link took Sheik's hand and whispered in his ear, "Last time I heard that a tower was falling on me."

Sheik smiled, but didn't laugh. He'd learned that Link knew when the Sheikah was smiling even when his cowl covered his face. "It's in the eyes," Link had said once. Sheik wasn't sure what he meant, but it didn't really matter either.

They followed the princess to the throne room, where she sat upon her ornate chair. She hated sitting in it, not wanting to seem she felt above anyone else. But the magic in the chair turned her words into a contract. Anything official she said whilst sitting upon it made it instantly law or an order. If she told someone to stand on his head and sing a silly song while on the throne, he'd have to do exactly that or instantly be warped to the dungeon, instantly alerting the princess who must decide what to do from there.

She sat on it now, looking a bit uncomfortable as she looked down at the duo. Link squeezed Sheik's hand in comfort that the Sheikah needed. If Zelda had to use the throne to talk to them, then there must be something wrong.

"I order-" The two words the princess hated most. It left a sour look on her face as if she could taste the bitterness of them, "You two to stay away from this new Sheikah until we know more about him. He may be an impersonator, or some form of threat. We cannot be sure. You must not seek him out, or attempt to speak to him or otherwise communicate. Is that clear?" The last three words must have _really_ tasted bad Sheik thought with amusement.

Link arched an eyebrow, but nodded. Sheik wasn't sure why this was so important either, but the two of them said, "Yes, Your Majesty," in unison. Zelda looked as if she was about to sigh in exasperation.

She covered her eyes and rested her elbow on the throne, "And this is just Princess life. I dread becoming queen."

Link shot her a kind smile, "If anyone can do it Princess, it's you. I am certain of it."

She lightened up a bit and smiled back, "Thank you Link. It's just," She looked at her skirts, as if they were the most interesting thing in the world, "I've seen what power can do to someone. Just look at G-"

"You're not Gannondorf!" Sheik interrupted firmly, "You never will be! You have a wise heart, the triforce proved as much. You will heal Hyrule of its old wounds. And return peace. I know this."

This seemed to bring tears to the princess's eyes and she laughed, "Thank you Sheik. Without the two of you, I wouldn't make the week like this. Well, now that this is done, you may return to whatever you planned on doing today." She stood quickly, as if the chair had been burning her, "I almost forgot, how is the house I'd ordered," That face again, "Built for you?"

Link and Sheik smiled together, "It's amazing Zelda. Thank you," Link said.

Zelda smiled, "Good. I'd had my doubts about those carpenters, but I've been told they aren't so bad when they actually work."

Link snickered, "Or being captured by Gerudos."

Zelda laughed lightly, "Of course. Well, I must go. Do stop by for a friendly visit soon though, I haven't anything interesting to do."

Sheik held in a laugh at the expression she made before the two of them nodded. Sheik pulled his lyre out again, playing the Prelude of Light while Link held onto him.

The Temple of Time was the best place to warp to by song because it was the closest to their home. Zelda had offered to have two homes built, but Link said a larger house with two rooms would do.

Zelda had taken the word 'larger' to a new level. She'd had a two story house built with an ornate door, a cellar, three bedrooms, a large living space, a wardrobe, a cooking space with a fancy table for a large family. Link wasn't sure why Zelda had gone to such great lengths, but they didn't really complain about it.

At first, Sheik and Link slept in separate bedrooms, but Sheik found he couldn't sleep in a bed. He'd been used to sleeping between rocks, in bushes or in places more hidden and tight. Link had noticed this and asked hesitantly if the Sheikah wished to share a room with him. Sheik was only too eager to do so. The other two bedrooms would have to be guest rooms for... whoever wasn't Zelda or a sage that was Link's friend. That pretty much left Malon, who had her ranch to run. It didn't really matter what they did with the extra space, Sheik just loved living with Link.

The two walked up to their house and Link opened the door for Sheik with a mischievous smile. Sheik wasn't sure how to take it, so he walked in slowly, observing everything carefully.

Nothing was out of place; the fireplace straight in front of him was out, the warm chairs in front of it were draped with afghans, the jeweled sword Zelda had made for Link was mounted on the wall, gleaming in the dim light. Sheik wasn't sure what was going on until strong arms wrapped around him.

"Alone at last!" Link breathed in his ear, kicking the door shut behind him. Sheik felt a shudder run through his body as the Hylian tugged Sheik's head wrap free again, letting the fabric fall from his hand. Link ran his lips along Sheik's shoulder from behind, pulling the cowl free from his face and discarding it as well. Sheik leaned his head back against Link's shoulder, exposing his bare neck. Link planted kisses along his throat while pulling the top of the Sheikah's outfit up, revealing his slim torso.

Sheik shivered, trying to pull away with a flush. No one has even seen his face, let alone anything else. He felt a wave of fear as Link explored his lean back with his fingers.

Link sensed the Sheikah's discomfort and held him closer, kissing his shoulder, "Don't be afraid of me, please." His tone held a command, but Sheik could hear the begging underneath. Link pressed his palm flat against Sheik's stomach then stilled his hand, "I would never hurt you Sheik. Every touch from me is out of love."

Sheik closed his eyes and carefully drew a breath, "I know. It's not that." The Sheikah flushed and looked away with embarrassment.

Link released him and turned him around to face him, "Then what is it?" He asked, concern lacing his words.

Sheik averted his gaze, letting his hair hide his face, "No one's seen more than my face and-"

Understanding leaped into the hero's blue eyes and he stooped to pick up Sheik's top. "I'm sorry Sheik. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

Sheik held the clothing loosely in his hands before tossing it to the side, "No, I'm sorry." With a fresh determination, Sheik threw his arms around Link's neck, pulling him into a deep kiss, pushing his fears to the back of his mind.

Link gently pushed Sheik away and lifted his chin with an amused smile, "You're not ready Sheik. I can see that. No need to force yourself for my sake."

Sheik shook his head, breathing slightly more quickly than normal, "How can you see right through me?"

Link helped the Sheikah with his clothes, leaving the cowl and head wrap on the floor before kissing him once on the lips, "I kind of like you."

Sheik snorted, "I'm starting to tolerate you too."

**No one get their hopes up, I don't write lemon sorry. But I hope you enjoy this anyway.**


	3. Nightmares and Cliffhangers

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

The rain was pouring so heavily, that only moments in the open would drench anyone. A sudden storm had blackened the Hylian sky, casting a shadow over the land. All of the wild animals were taking refuge under trees, in holes or burrowed under homes. All people were inside, none venturing outside into the merciless pounding droplets. None but one.

Blazing red eyes almost glowed inside the darkness of a cream hood as the figure dashed here and there, avoiding the water as much as possible. There hadn't been any sign of rain all that day, so there was no need to take extra precautions. He regretted this now, but could do nothing about it. There was no other place to go.

Glancing up at the castle ahead, the hooded figure dashed forward through Hyrule Castle Town, nearly slipping on the stone beneath him. He'd been one of the best of his people once. He'd been an icon ruler once. Now look at him? Rushing through the rain to beg the princess for help. He was ashamed he had gone so low. This was the price to pay for the wrongs he'd done. He never thought the past would haunt him... not like this.

* * *

"No!" Sheik bolted upright in the bed, his hair plastered to his face from perspiration. His breath and heart were racing, the sound drown out from the pounding rain outside.

"What is it?" Link sat up, half asleep but fully concerned. He touched Sheik's shoulder lightly. The Sheikah slept in loose pants and a white tunic that looked gray from the dampness. Sheik looked at Link with wild eyes that were slowly dimming down.

"I'm fine. Bad dream," He said simply, curling up to the hero. Link held Sheik close, drawing the covers over them.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Sheik shook his head against Link's arm, leaving some sweat there but the hero didn't mind. Link didn't push him, but Sheik could tell he was concerned. It just wasn't worth talking about. Sheik had been having nightmares about his father the past few nights, but hadn't woken yelling like he'd just done before. In the past, he'd relived the memories of his past before. But now, he was dreaming that his father was alive and out to get him. The thought was more horrible even than Gannon returning. Sheik wouldn't be able to stand it if that monster returned.

Link stroked the Sheikah's damp hair, calming his mind and soothing his fears. And eventually, the Sheikah drifted back to sleep.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Link asked the next morning. He'd been trying to hide his concern, but Sheik caught his anxious glances when he thought the Sheikah wasn't looking. They were sitting at the table eating potato soup.

Sheik studied his spoon like it was the most interesting thing in the world, "I'm fine. Just a bad dream last night."

Link set his spoon down, his food forgotten, "Is it your dad?" He spoke softly, as if lowering his voice could lower the impact of the words. Sheik gave him credit for the effort. He didn't want to worry Link further, but he didn't want to lie to him either.

"Yes. Just fear that he'll return."

Something in Link's face said he'd expected as much and he took their bowls and set them in the wash bin for later, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Link pulled him up, snatching his cowl from the hook it hung from on the wall.

"You'll see."

Link grabbed his travel back, full of minor weapons, his fairy ocarina, some nonperishable food,water and potions. He dug the ocarina out and played Epona's song as they stepped out the door.

His trusty, chestnut mare galloped up to the house and skidded to a stop, whinnying softly and nudging Link's head. Link patted the horse's neck with a smile as she rubbed her head against his back affectionately. "Wanna help us out old friend?"

She snorted in response as Link saddled her up. Epona seemed to notice Sheik and pushed him with her nose, begging for attention. Sheik smiled as he stooped for a handful of grass to give her. She nibbled on the offered snack as Link helped Sheik up onto her before sliding into the saddle behind him.

Sheik flushed as Link wrapped his arms around him to grab the reins, pulling the Sheikah close to his chest.

"Heyah!" He snapped the rains and off they went, almost flying as Epona dashed across the Hyrule Field. Sheik never much cared for horseback riding. He could travel quickly enough on his own, but this was nice, leaning against Link's chest as the wind Epona's speed created blew his hair back.

Link adjusted his left hand to the middle of the reigns so he could wrap his right arm around Sheik's torso, holding him close and securely. Sheik let his head fall back against Link's shoulder, turning his head a little so he could look at his handsome companion.

"I sort of love you, you know that?" He teased, lacing his fingers with Link's over his flat stomach. Link grinned.

"Good, because I _really_ love you."

Sheik closed his eyes, just feeling the moment as they galloped across the field. Sheik felt completely at peace here, cradled against Link's chest. To think he used to fear letting the hero in. He was glad he had in the end, because he felt more safe than he had since his father had scarred him.

The Sheikah pushed the thought from his mind instantly, desperate to think of anything but his father. No need to ruin such a perfect moment like this with thoughts like that. They rode past the entrance to Lake Hylia toward the Gerudo Valley and Sheik's curiosity rose.

"Where are we going?" Link smirked, not saying a word as they passed over the narrow bridge over the small stream and slowed to a stop.

Link hopped off, followed by the more graceful Sheikah before walking toward the larger bridge. Epona remained put, as always while Link guided Sheik to the edge of the cliff that dropped off to the unforgiving river beneath. Link shot Sheik a mischievous glance as their toes met the edge.

"What are we doing here?" Sheik asked. His voice was laced with suspicion as he eyes the hero, who's grin had only widened. Link pulled a bottle filled to the brim with thick, red liquid and held it out to Sheik.

"Take a swig of this real quickly."

Sheik arched a pale eyebrow as he took the bottle, "I'm not hurt."

"I know, just humor me."

Sheik obliged, choking down the nasty stuff before returning it to Link who returned it to his travel bag. He moved behind the Sheikah and positioned his arms as if he were going to fly, "Just relax."

Sheik frowned, "Hard to do when you're acting so oddly."

Link chuckled and said, "I love you," Just before shoving the Sheikah over the side.


	4. Crashing Rivers and New Faces

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

Confusion and fright filled Sheik as the rushing river below came closer and closer before... _splash!_

Sheik's slim body sliced through the swift waters, crashing hard into a sharp rock. He didn't feel any pain, however, no doubt from the red potion he'd drunk only moments ago. The waters tumbled, spun and violently shoved the Sheikah in and out of its unforgiving trench as it pushed him down to Lake Hylia. He struggled for air when there was suddenly nothing below him.

_I hate you Link!_ He thought as he fell straight down the fierce waterfall into the much calmer waters of the lake. Sheik swam up until his head broke the surface. Sweet lungfuls of air greeted him as he struggled to stay afloat.

Something fell beside him, sending a small wave of water over his head as Link dropped in next to him. When his blonde head surfaced, he spat a stream of water at Sheik, who splashed him in return.

"A warning next time?"

Link roared with laughter until his head slipped under again. He resurfaced, choking and laughing at the same time. "You know that was fun! And your thoughts aren't on nightmares anymore either!"

Sheik didn't want to admit it, for he would only fuel Link's ego, but it had helped him. He wasn't thinking about his father, but more the ice cold water that he was dying to get out of. Splashing Link in the face again, the Sheikah swam to the land behind the laboratory and pulled himself into the grass, rolling onto his back with exhaustion.

"I hate you." He gasped out as Link plopped beside him.

"No you don't."

"Oh I really do."

Link shook his head, purposefully shaking droplets of cold water onto Sheik before rolling onto his stomach. He brushed wet hair from Sheik's eyes and kissed the spot between his eyes. "You really don't."

Defeated, Sheik closed his eyes and sighed heavily, enjoying the warmth the sun brought onto his chilled body. They lied like that for a while, just enjoying the moment. Sheik really had needed this. He'd been so closed up in his thoughts lately that a moment out of them was merciful bliss. Sheik turned to Link with a half smile Link couldn't see but probably knew was there. "Thank you Link."

Link smiled and rolled onto Sheik, supporting his weight with his arms, "I knew you needed some excitement. Even at the cost of hating me."

Sheik smirked and rolled his eyes.

Link leaned down and brushed his lips over Sheik's, "Just tell me when you need me Sheik, It's no bother to me if it's for you."

Sheik nodded once before losing himself in their kiss.

* * *

Zelda was sitting on her throne, the one place she never wanted to be, with her cheek resting on her hand. She'd been hearing please for help, demands for laws, and requests for people to meet the Hero of Time. She was sick of seeing people!

"Princess? Did you hear me?"

"Huh?" Zelda looked up to her adviser, who was a three foot tall hylian man with a squeaky voice and a round body. He thinned back his total of five hairs over his head before puffing up his chest with importance.

"I said the mystery Sheikah is here to see you."

"Oh... oh! Yes!" She sat up right, smoothing her skirts, "Bring him in."

"Very good highness," He bowed low before turning for the door. Once his back was turned, Zelda rolled her eyes. He was simply trying too hard and it was irritating. As the door opened, a sweeping cloak appeared before her. The face completely concealed. Zelda's eyebrows furrowed and she forced herself to speak with confidence and purpose.

"You are the mysterious Sheikah, I've heard. Why have you come to Hyrule?"

He stood awkwardly, as if he had a bad leg or back, "I- I seek aid. I've lost something here, and I intend to find it. But... I cannot alone."

His voice was raspy, as if he were very sick. Zelda bit her lower lip thoughtfully. She crossed her arms a moment, thinking. "Lower your hood."

He hesitated, as if contemplating the order. After a moment, he decided to follow her orders. He brought scarred hands up to his hood and lowered it quickly, revealing his face.

Zelda gasped, her hand flying to her face with wide eyes. "You- your face!"

"I know..."

"Your eyes!"

"Yes but-"

"Leave Hyrule immediately!" Zelda straightened, setting a stubborn glare, "Or I will summon the Hero of Time to deal with you!"


	5. The Past Attacks Again

**Why did no one tell me I've been spelling Ganondorf's name wrong? :/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

"Man!" Link said as he tossed his tunic to the side, "It's getting chilly out there! I'll light a fire."

Sheik wasn't paying much attention to his words, but the muscles in his back as he stooped to light the fire. Sheik felt an overwhelming urge to touch his bare shoulder, but shyness held him at bay. He turned away to hide the flush of his cheeks as golden light erupted from the fireplace. Link stood up with a plain smile on his face as he turned around. The smile faltered when His blue eyes moved to Sheik. "Why's your cowl still on?"

Sheik yanked it off, tossing it to the side with his back turned to Link. He didn't want Link to see he'd been admiring him in that way.

Warm arms wrapped around his torso and Link's soft breath tickled his ear, "You're chilled. Come warm by the fire with me."

Sheik blushed again, feeling Link's bare skin against his top. His stomach burned and knotted with nerves. He didn't even know why... it's not like Link hasn't embraced him with his tunic off before.

The memory of Link touching Sheik's bare skin flashed through his mind and he pulled away gently. "I-"

"Link... Sheik..." Both their heads turned as Zelda's voice drifted to their ears. Whenever she summoned them, they would hear this message with a shimmering form of herself. She appeared now with her hands clasped in front of her. She looked a bit upset and worried, which concerned both Link and Sheik.

"The mystery Sheikah is here. Please come to the castle immediately."

Her form disappeared, and the nervous fear in Sheik's mind disappeared. He and Link looked at each other with concern and a silent agreement passed through them. Sheik slipped his cowl back on and Link pulled his tunic back over his head, fastening his belt around the waist. He wrapped his arm around Sheik's shoulders as the Sheikah played he melody that brought them to the castle, standing on the pedestal in the heart of the castle.

Zelda stood waiting with worry clear in her green eyes, "Thank you for coming."

"Is something wrong?" Link asked quickly. He and Sheik stepped off the pedestal and walked with the princess toward the dungeon. This seemed to answer Link's question.

"I'm afraid so," She said softly. This tightened Sheik's nerves as she eyes him when Link wasn't looking. Whatever this was, it was mostly concerning Sheik. He had a bad feeling he wasn't going to like this.

"What is it?" Link asked impatiently. There was one door between them and the dungeon room with many cells. Zelda turned around and sighed heavily, hanging her head.

"It's the mystery Sheikah. I ordered him to leave, and he refused. so... I" She eyes Sheik again, "I think Sheik must speak to him first. He is a Sheikah after all."

Link turned to Sheik, his eyes brimming with worry, "Is that okay with you Sheik? If you don't-"

Sheik forced a smile, pushing his fear to the back of his mind, "I'll do it." He turned to Zelda, "I'll speak to him."

Zelda nodded and turned around, her hair swaying with her dress as she lifted her arms. She opened this door the way she lifted the gates on their escape from Ganon's tower. Once the door was opened, she turned around to face them, nodding at Sheik. He walked past her, and she moved a bit so he had to slow down.

"Come out immediately if you must," She whispered so low Link couldn't have heard it. Sheik walked inside as if nothing had passed between them, but her words set his nerves on fire. What is going on around here? What would he have to fear from some Sheikah?

He had a sinking feeling he knew.

All of the cells were empty as he walked past them. Zelda hasn't seemed to have had any trouble with people since Ganon was sealed. This was some good news.

Sheik was beginning to worry that this mysterious Sheikah had escaped when a shadow movement caught his eyes. It was at the very end of the hall, the last cell. Sheik stopped in front of it and crossed his arms, standing as he used to when he and Link had only just met. He pasted a passive mask on his face as he stared at the cloaked figure. He began speaking.

"I am one of the last of the Sheikah, and have come at the request of Princess Zelda. Why did you refuse to Leave Hyrule?"

A raspy chuckle was his response as the figure moved closer to the bars, "Last of the Sheikah you say? What is your name boy?"

Sheik narrowed his crimson eyes, "Answer my question."

Two scarred and stiff hands gripped the bars as the shadow beneath the hood moved closer. Were it not for the hands, Sheik would think it was the poe merchant.

"You should have asked a better question first. You must ask my purpose for coming before you will understand the answer to your first question."

Sheik sighed inwardly, but didn't let his facade drop. "Fine then. Why did you come?"

"I seek what I have lost. I should be able to find it here, but if I cannot remain in Hyrule, then how can I find it?" He said with a smug voice. Sheik groaned.

"What is it you seek?"

"I answered your question, you answer mine." He said with amusement.

Sheik growled, "I am Sheik of the Sheikah." He hated saying this to anyone. It usually sounded amusing to them. Sheik hated his mother for not giving him a more creative name.

The hands on the bars gripped tighter, "I knew it," He said softly before releasing the bars. "What I seek, Sheik... is you." He reached his hand through the bars and extended it, "Please... take my hand... son."


	6. More Power?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

_Son?_

Sheik pulled away, letting his passive expression fall, revealing horror and anger, "What do you mean?"

"Son! You must listen to me!" He pulled his hand back and let his hood fall, revealing his face.

Sheik hissed through his teeth, seeing the horrible sight in front of him. A large, pink scar ran from his temple, down his cheek and over his chin. His red eyes matched Sheik's, but his hair was sandy where as Sheik's was golden. His tanned skin was filthy and scratched up, and another nasty scar slashed over his mouth. Sheik didn't care. He had less scars than Sheik and the man had inflicted them himself. Sheik yanked his cowl off and moved closer, challenging the man with his eyes.

"You want me to listen to you? _You want me to listen to you_?" He screamed in the other Sheikah's face. He pointed at his mouth, covered completely in scars, "You did this to me! _You! My own father_!"

The other's eyes dimmed and he closed them, "I know, but you must understand-"

"There is _nothing_ to understand! You were looking for me, you found me. Now leave! Before I tell the hero of Time to cut you into wolfos chow!"

The older Sheikah frowned, "You have no connection to the Hero of Time. You can't possibly."

Sheik spun on his heel and dashed for the entrance, where Link and Zelda were waiting anxiously. Sheik slammed his fist against the wall, asking Zelda to open the door. She did so with almost fear in her eyes as she searched Sheik's face.

"You knew didn't you!" He snapped at the princess. Link looked out of place and very bewildered, but didn't say anything. Zelda looked away with shame.

"He's up to something, and if anyone could tell me what, it would be you."

"Do you know what he did to me?"

Zelda looked up again, "I was in your mind for a while Sheik. I saw what you dreamed when you slept. I know all about what Zorthon did to you."

Sheik cringed and covered his eyes, pushing the angry tears back, "Don't use that monster's name!"

Link couldn't take it anymore, "Who is he?"

Sheik clenched his eyes shut and turned way, slamming his fist against the wall. Zelda turned to Link with a sad smile.

"It's... his father."

"_What?"_ Link asked with rage that burned in his blue eyes. Without warning, the hero bolted into the dungeon room, promise of murder in his eyes.

"No Link!Wait!" Zelda pleaded. Sheik dashed after the hero, catching him just as Link reached the final cell.

"You monster! Why did you come back? Link yelled, pressing his face to the bars.

Zorthon looked confused for a moment, but cleared up quickly, "Ah. The Hero of Time. It is an honor to meet you, but I haven't come to make small talk with little boys with swords."

Sheik pulled at Link's tunic gently, "He's not worth it." He hissed, glaring at the monster who's ruined his life.

"No," Link released the bars, "He's not! He's scum! Below scum! I will _kill_ you!"

Zorthon stroked his chin thoughtfully, "What did I ever do to you? My quarrel is with my son."

"I am not your son! You said so yourself." Sheik whispered with anger.

Link punched the wall between the cells, "Tell me what you want with Sheik. Speak quickly or I will cut you up into little pieces and feed you to the vultures!"

Zorthon glowered, his crimson eyes almost glowing, "You know nothing boy! Now leave me to speak with my son or I will-"

"You'll do what?" Link leaned in with a menacing glare that sent shivers down Sheik's spine, "You are locked in a cell. You have nothing to threaten me with."

"On the contrary, I do young hero," He rasped, coughing slightly, "I have a connection to the King of Thieves. I have powers you cannot possible comprehend. I'm in this cell because I want to be. Now leave me with my son!"

Sheik felt a horror tighten in the pit of his stomach. He'd known his father had worked with Ganondorf, it was what had caused his family's slaughter. But now that Ganondorf was sealed away, that power should be gone with it right?

Link snorted, "I fought Ganondorf myself, and the six Sages sealed him away forever. You have no power I cannot handle."

"That's where you're wrong boy!" He growled. "I had been in Ganondorf's good graces for years! _Years!_ I slew my family and marked my only son! I had given him my life! And as payment," His eyes burned with insanity all of a sudden and both Sheik and Link looked worried, "If he were to die or go away, I would have all of the power he'd been granted by the gods!"

Link looked doubtful, standing with his hands on his hips, "Show me your left hand."

Zorthon narrowed his eyes at Link, but didn't move.

"_Show it to me!_"

Sheik had never seen Link like this, it was almost more frightening than seeing his father in the first place. It almost gave him pleasure to see the monster in this state_, _but seeing Link like this... it wasn't pleasant.

He showed the back of his hand to the two of them and Link smirked. "You have nothing but gone crazy old man. Ganondorf's power came from the Triforce of Power, which he still has. You've been lied to so the only thing Ganon gave you for his service is a dead family, and a son who hates and fears you. Now leave Hyrule before I really get angry."

_He's not angry now?_ Sheik wondered, eyeing the hero with concern.

Without another word, Link took Sheik by the arm and pulled him away. Sheik didn't resist or hesitate, not wanting to anger the Hylian further. He heard a slight chuckle behind him then five words:

"I didn't mean that power."

_Then what did he mean?_


	7. Anger

**Something has happened, and I may or may not be able to write romance stories... I'll try for all of you, but if I can't do it, I'm sorry. It's hard to write about love when you feel such a way. I can write this chapter because it's full of anger, perfect for now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

"Link I think you should-"

"The _nerve_! I should go back and _kill_ him!"

Link had been pacing the throne room angrily since they left the dungeon. Sheik was trying to calm him, though his mind was still on the question at hand. What had Zorthon meant when he said he didn't mean that kind of power?

"Link, we need to discuss something other than killing him. We may need him." Zelda said calmly, as weary as Sheik was about Link's state of mind at the moment. Neither of them had seen him so murderous since Ganondorf. Sheik should have been happy that Link was so protective, but instead he was... afraid. Not of Link, but for him. If Zorthon has powers they didn't know about, Link could be in danger if he tried to kill him.

Link stopped moving, but his expression didn't change. Waves of rage rolled off of him as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and middle finger. He breathed deeply, his eyes shut tightly.

"You can't go near him Sheik. Stay with me at all costs ok?"

It wasn't exactly harsh, but Sheik could sense the restraint it took for him to sound semi gentle. He nodded, "As if I'd want to be near him." He placed a gentle hand on Link's shoulder, trying to make him look at his eyes, "Link, it's okay. I'm fine."

Link opened his eyes, which seemed to have aged a decade in the past few minutes, "Then we'll keep it that way!" He turned to Zelda, pulling away from Sheik. Sheik looked at his hand as if he'd never seen it before. He pushed the sting of Link's actions to the back of his mind and let his had hang.

"Zelda, we need to talk. I'll be back Sheik." He didn't even throw the Sheikah a glance as he and Zelda left the room. Sheik glared at the door that shut behind them, his fists balling at his sides.

_I'm not a child!_ He thought angrily, stalking out of the throne room. _I can handle myself! And I will!_ He trudged down to the dungeon, using a deku nut to warp inside. No one can use deku nuts to warp out of the dungeon, but Sheik could use his lyre. He stopped in front of Zorthon's cell and crossed his arms, glaring intensely at the pathetic man inside.

"I'm here, not start talking!


	8. Burned on the Heart

**You know what? Screw people! I love my stories, and if I can write after the death of my Grandma, I can write after some idiot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

Zorthon's mouth twisted into a satisfied, yet not surprised smile. "I knew you would come to your senses. Why don't you sit? Make yourself comfortable." He spoke slowly, gesturing as if they were comfortable in Zoerthon's home, and this was a friendly, family visit.

Sheik glared, "I'll stand."

Zorthon shrugged, "Suit yourself." He settled himself against the stone wall, making himself comfortable, "You were always a spirited Sheikah. You had imagination, intensity. You were determined; when you wanted something, you did all you could to get it." He chuckled lightly, "It drove your mother crazy."

Sheik ground his jaw, "Don't talk about my mother."

Zorthon ignored him, "At first, I didn't understand... How could you understand so much at such a young age? You saw the world in a whole different way. It was... frightening, and exciting."

Sheik wasn't sure what he was talking about, and idly wondered if he was listening to an insane old man's babbling. However, he listened patiently, deciding that if he didn't begin to make sense soon he'll kill him himself. How worrisome; he thought that so cheerfully.

"Before you could speak, you were climbing the tallest trees, sneaking from the most attentive teachers, and outrunning even me. You were an exceptional child, that's for sure. I don't know why I didn't see before, how I couldn't have noticed, but I didn't. And I should have.

"Do you remember that day when you were a child? Your mother and sisters were sitting around the little pond your mother liked to take you to, but I told you to come with me. Do you remember that?"

Sheik nodded once. It had been a fairly sunny day, so hot that only a moment in the sun brought a sheen of sweat to their faces. The three of them; Sheik and his sisters, had been begging their mother to take them to the pond all day, and she finally budged. They'd been there not two minutes when Sheik's father rode up on one of the Sheikah's white horses and scooped Sheik up without explanation, casting his mother a fierce glance before riding off. They'd ridden to the elder's home, which was isolated in the mountains behind Death Mountain, and Zorthn had carried the small boy into the strange home. The old man, who had silver hair that hung to the ground and eyebrows that were so bushy they looked to be in the way of his Sheikah, trademark red eyes. He wore blue and red robes and stood in front of a small fire inside. Zorthon set Sheik down in front of the man, said to be quick, and left the room. It was a frightening experience for Sheik, standing in front of the stooping man who looked as old as Hyrule itself. He leaned over the small boy, examining his eyes, turning his face this way and that, mumbling something in an odd language as he did.

After the old man was done looking at Sheik, he told the boy to remove his loose shirt lie on a mat that had been placed near the wall before turning to the fire. Sheik was afraid, but obedient. He lay down on the mat slowly, wondering what the old man was going to do. When the old man returned, he held a metal stick with the symbol of the Sheikah at the end of it, holding a grim expression before pressing it into Sheik's bare chest.

Zorthon's face held nothing as he paused a moment in his story, "I knew then, that you weren't one of us."

Sheik glared, "How? How did you know? Because some crazy old man burned me?"

Zorthon frowned, "Let me see your chest."

Sheik's crossed arms tighter, unwilling to do as he was told. He glared harder at the man, his jaw set.

Zorthon's red eyes mirrored Sheik's, "Show me your chest boy, and you'll understand!"

Annoyed, but curious enough to do as he was told, Sheik pulled his top up just enough to reveal his perfectly smooth chest, completely devoid of scars. Zorthon looked smug, and satisfied.

"That's how. That mark should have never left. All Sheikah have that mark on their bodies. Men on their chests, and women on their lover backs. That man didn't burn you with fire boy, he dipped it in boiling water that had been blessed by the Sheikah race. It was a customary tradition, before beginning the ritual that would bind you to the royal family and make you a true Sheikah. I was never more proud in my life than that day. My only son was going to be a Sheikah soon, and I hated leaving you there. After all, why would they need to test your blood? Sheikah blood is dominant, and your mother was human after all. Why would I worry?"

His eyes burned with anger and his filthy fists clenched, "But I was wrong. The moment the mark was placed upon your body, it faded! It _faded_! That told the elder that you were not one of us!"

Sheik remembered that as well, though, at the time, he hadn't known what was happening.

_"What do you mean it's gone? He's a Sheikah! He is my _son_! You can see it in his red eyes!"_

_"The mark has spoken," The Elder said with a voice that sounded as ancient as he looked, "Thought he does have Sheikah blood from you, there is something dominant within him."_

_Zorthon threw a glare at his whimpering son, who was holding his hand over his chest where the Elder had burned him. The mark itself was gone, but there was still an angry, red smudge there, as if he'd merely fallen on a hot rock by the fire. Zorthon looked back at the Elder._

_"What kind of blood could that be? my wife is human, I made certain of that! I wouldn't have married her otherwise!"_

_The Elder moved to the shaking boy, gently pulling him to his feet, examining his chest, "I'm not certain, but I believe-"_

_"Zorthon! We must come!"_

They never could find out what the problem was, because the Elder had been murdered by a Man of the Desert not long after their interruption. Sheik, remembering the conversation, spoke.

"So what? I'm not a Sheikah? Then you named me rather inappropriately didn't you?"

Zorthon snorted, "Your name is more appropriate than you know. While you are only half Sheikah, your other half is just as powerful, and your name means as much."

Sheik's golden eyebrows furrowed, "I thought you didn't know what that other half is."

Zorthon grinned, a horrible sight, "Your mother, was a disgusting creature! She took the appearance, and lifestyle of a human, but she, in fact, was not! She was actually, a demon."

Sheik's eyes widened, and anger fumed from him, "You're lying! Don't speak of my mother in such a way!"

Zorthon stood quickly, clutching the bars of the cell and pressing his face against the bars, "Is that so? I'm lying? Well you'll learn soon that I'm not boy! Your mother was a demon sent to my from Ganondorf himself! He'd given me the power that no one else had! Your mother's demon blood was dominant, however she did not possess the gene. It needed an equally powerful gene to bond with to create an ultimate creation! You Sheik! That is the power Ganondorf granted me!"

Sheik slammed his fists over Zorthon's fingers, hopefully breaking them, "_You're lying!"_

Zorthon's upper lip curled over his teeth, "Am I?"

Horrified, and angry, Sheik kicked at the bars, "You must be! I am _not _one of Ganondorf's creations! I can't be!"

Zorthon crossed his arms, looking more like Sheik than he cared to admit, "You don't yet possess the demon power. It lies dormant inside you... for now. But I can change that! Come with me son! Let me help you reach your full power!"

Sheik sneered behind his cowl, shoving himself away from the bars, "You murdered my mother and sisters."

"They were simple creations of Ganondorf's, who would have turned on you anyway."

"You scarred my face!"

Zorthon stroked his chin as if he were pondering something, "You have the power to reverse that, but I did need to teach you a lesson. You see, you didn't understand just how much you couldn't follow me, and nothing I could do would stop you. I had to so something. Were your creator to get his hands on you," Zorthon tsked, shaking his head. "I did it to save you."

Sheik pulled his lyre out and shot Zorthon an angry glare, "Link's right. He should come down here and kill you!" He quickly strummed the melody to the Temple of Time and felt the power whisk him away. Upon arriving, Sheik's lyre dropped to his side and his knees buckled beneath him. He collapsed to the stone floor and fought tears as they forced themselves painfully from behind his eyes.

_He's lying! I am a Sheikah! Not one of Ganon's creations! He's lying!_

As Sheik told this to himself over and over, the spot in the center of his chest burned slightly.

**Hehe, I could totally turn this into an mpreg XD but I probably shouldn't.**

**By the way, does anyone want one when this story is over? **


	9. Half Circle

**So, let's put it to a vote. Who wants this to be an mpreg?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

"Sheik! I've been looking all over for you!" Link cried. He'd just walked through the door to their home, hours after Sheik finally wiped his tears and walked to the one place he felt safe. He had stripped his top and cowl off and observed his chest. He was certain he wouldn't find anything, but he'd been wrong.

Now, Sheik was sitting, fully clothed, in front of the fireplace on the floor. He had curled up, his knees against his chest with his arms wrapped around his legs. His mind was as blank as he could get it, holding the emotions he felt inside.

"Sheik, what is it?"

_I can't tell him. _Sheik thought with depression, _I can't tell him what I am. He'll never be able to look at me again!_

"Sheik? It's okay," Link sat in front of the other boy, resting his hands on shoulders. He forced Sheik to look into his eyes, Link's holding so much tenderness, so much trust.

_Trust I've betrayed._

"I won't let him near you Sheik! I promise! You'll be okay! You're safe!"

Sheik looked away, his hand subconsciously moving over his chest, pressing over the place he'd been burned so long ago. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard, "I know."

Link adjusted himself so that he was in front of Sheik again, but he averted his eyes once more, "Sheik-"

"I'm fine!" He stood up abruptly, stalking away. Link was right on his heels.

"Sheik! What's going on? Talk to me!" Sheik cringed at the begging in Link's voice, but did his best to ignore it. "Sheik!"

"I can't! I'll sleep in one of the guest rooms tonight!" He called over his shoulder as he slipped out the door. He needed to clear his mind, and he couldn't do it with Link around, begging him to tell him what was bothering him. How could he? How could he tell Link that he's half demon half Sheikah? One side pure and good, serving the Royal Family with undying loyalty. The other side, the complete opposite. Unruly, evil and dark.

Zorthon had said that Sheik's demon side was still dormant. Sheik thought as he ran his fingers over his head wrap, still walking quickly away. Perhaps he could keep it dormant forever, suppress the demon within him... he could do that couldn't he?

At the moment, he wasn't so sure. The mark on his chest proved there was something wrong here, that at least some of what Zorthon had told him true. Sheik pulled his top up now, looking at the half circle that had formed hours ago. There wasn't a half circle in and of the mark of the Sheikah, and that's what concerned Sheik the most. Link it or not, he'll have to go. He has to get more information out of Zorthon.

* * *

Link watched as Sheik slipped out of the door quickly, getting as far away from Link as quickly as he could.

_"I can't! I'll sleep in one of the guest rooms tonight!"_

Link felt as if he were being stabbed in the heart, then twisted. Sheik didn't want Link's help. He didn't want Link near him, with him, touching him! Link sat in a chair quickly, covering his face with his hands and breathing heavily. He forced the pain back and breathed deeply. There must be something wrong. More than just his father showing up. Zorthon must have said something, something that upset Sheik more than he'd been before. Link had seen Sheik as a cold, distance person who distrusts all around him. Now he was not just distant and holding himself back, he was also pushing Link away!

Link's fists tightened in anger as he thought. He wanted to play the melody that would lead him to the castle, demand Zelda open the door to the dungeon, and beat the answer out of Zorthon. He entertained the thought a while, while his fingered twitched for the sword that was no longer there. He'd returned the Master Sword after he defeated Ganondorf. Earlier that day, Zelda offered to have the Royal Blacksmith make up a quality blade, and Link hadn't refused. With Zorthon here and saying things about having power, Link didn't want to take chances.

He was torn between returning to the castle and waiting for Sheik. He'd decided on the latter. He wanted to be here when Sheik returned. The thought of him thinking Link didn't care was almost worse than all of the things that had just occurred. Link settled in, ready to wait a while. If it's anything Sheik was good at, it was hiding so there's no sense in looking for him.

Link looked at the empty fireplace, sighing with sadness as he waited.


	10. Tearing of the Heart

**Sorry about all the typos, been so busy I'm just trying to get it all down :/.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

Why was he back here? Why did he believe him?

_Because he was right._

Sheik hated himself as he thought this. However, he knew it was true. He couldn't deny the monster he knew he was. It was awful enough, being the son of Zorthon... but being a creation of Ganondorf's too? He simply couldn't live with himself! He had to learn more about this. Maybe he could force Zorthon to help him.

Something told him this wasn't a good idea, that he should pull his lyre out and go home. He very nearly did just that, but as his hand moved over the mark that he could barely feel through the fabric, he knew he must move forward. He couldn't become something Ganon created! He just couldn't!

"And the loyal son returns. Tell me Sheik, " Zorthon croaked, "Are you going to actually stay, or will you run off like a child again?"

Sheik shot a dirty look at the monster behind the bars, "I just need something from you. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here. I need to know how to keep the demon half of me dormant."

Zorthon coughed with laughter, throwing his head back, "You can't! It is part of you! You may as well have asked me to have prevented you from obtaining red eyes! You cannot escape your own genes Sheik!"

Sheik's jaw set as he glowered at the pathetic man on the other side of the bars, "There must be a way. It's been dormant thus far, how can I keep it that way?"

Recovering from his laughing fit, Zorthon's eyes met Sheik's all serious, "There is no way. Once the mark on your chest is complete, you will have unlocked your demon nature. By the look on your face, you're beginning to do so already. It won't be long now!"

Sheik's hand flew to his chest, tracing the mark, feeling for any differences. Feeling none, he wiped the fear from his face and turned away, "You're wrong!" He whispered maliciously, "I _will_ beat this! You haven't won!"

"Oh?" Sheik turned to see Zorthon, tilting his head with obvious confusion in his eyes. "I wasn't aware we were playing a game."

This set Sheik's chest on fire with rage, so he didn't notice the physical pain of the mark as well. "You are, but I'm not! I will never have children, so I can't pass this gene on! I will kill myself if I must! I _refuse_ to be a creation of both you and Ganondorf!" He yelled the last sentence, his fists balling at his sides.

"And hurt your friend? I highly doubt you would."

How dare he? Using Link against him! Sheik's rage burned hotter, and so did the mark. However, he didn't notice. He stalked to the cell, holding his face inches from the bars, "You don't know me _Zorthon_! He lashed the word out at him, hoping to hurt him with the ferocity of the word.

However, Zorthon only sat with disinterest, looking as if they were discussing the price of bombs in Castle Town. It ignited Sheik's fury more and he couldn't take it anymore. Whipping out his lyre, he began to play the melody that would take him home. As the magic swept over him, he heard Zorthon speak.

"You'll be back."

The nerve of the monster!

Sheik wanted to shriek with fury, throw down his lyre and stomp on it. But he had to keep his head. He sat down on the stone floor of the Temple or Time and thought a moment, sitting with his legs crossed and his arms folded over his knees. He would have to go home eventually, or Link will see his father and ask him questions. This thought ran shivers down his spine. How much would Zorthon tell him? Perhaps everything to upset the hero and separate them, perhaps none so Sheik's still alone.

He didn't want to chance it. With one more sigh, Sheik stood up and snatched his lyre, making the short, but hard walk home.

* * *

Link was jolted awake by the sound of his door opening. Being the Hero of Time taught him to sleep with one eye open. Sheik stepped in slowly, his head hung so Link couldn't see his face. Link crossed the room and threw his arms around the Sheikah, holding him tightly. Sheik stiffened, but Link couldn't possibly let him go.

"I was so worried! What is going on Sheik? Please!" He held on tighter, as if letting up just a bit would make him disappear, "Tell me!"

Sheik shook his head against Link's chest and pulled away. Link grabbed his shoulders and forced the Sheikah to look at him.

"What did Zorthon say? What. Is. Going. On?"

Sheik turned away, breaking the Hylian's heart. Link moved his hand over Sheik's chest, brushing over an odd spot that felt like a circle had been branded into the Sheikah's chest. Concern swept over Link, but he pretended he hadn't noticed. Instead, he placed his hands on Sheik's cheek with a sad expression, "I hate seeing you like this."

Sheik sighed, "I know." He looked into Link's eyes, his own pleading, "Just trust me that I've got this under control."

There was nothing Link wanted to do more but tell Sheik he didn't, but that didn't seem like the best choice. So, instead, he nodded and stepped away, "Okay Sheik. I... have to speak to Zelda, would you come with me?"

Sheik shook his head, which didn't surprise Link, "I'll stay here."

"Okay."

Without another word, Sheik left the room, moving the one of the guest rooms and shutting the door tightly. Link glared at the wall and dug through his bag for his ocarina. There is something going on here, and he's going to find out what it is! Starting with whatever was on Sheik's chest!


	11. Shifting Marks

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

"I'm telling you! He's been acting distance since Zorthon arrived! And not like he was when you were in his head either. I don't know what's going on! And on top of that, there's this circle in his chest and-"

"Link!" Zelda held her gloved hands up, her voice exasperated, "Calm down. Whatever this is, I'm certain we can handle it."

Link deflated, his heated anger was gone and now he was left feeling exhausted and defeated. He slumped into a chair and held his face in his hands. They were in the drawing room, which was decorated in delicate pink and white, much like Zelda herself. Since Link had stormed in here Zelda had stood patiently until Link was blue in the face. Link hadn't wanted to leave Sheik, but he had to figure out what it was he felt on Sheik's chest.

"Now," Zelda placed a hand on Link's shoulder, then turned to the bookshelf, "Describe the 'burn' on Sheik's chest."

"It was circular, like a perfect circle. It was only a moment so I couldn't tell if there were any other details."

Zelda frowned. When Link had told her about a burn mark on Sheik's chest, she looked as if it were perfectly normal as Link ranted on. However, it seemed to not be the case now, "You're certain it was circular? Not like the Sheikah symbol?"

Link shook his head, "Not like the Sheikah symbol at all. Do you know about this?"

Zelda traced her lower lip thoughtfully, "I'm not sure. I know that when a Sheikah becomes a Sheikah, they are taken to the elder, now long deceased, and he brands a mark on them. On the men it's on the chest. On the women, the lower back."

Link interrupted, holding his hands up, "Wait wait wait, that can't be right! Sheik's never had a mark on his chest! His body's smooth and perfect," Link blushed as he said this, but merely lowered his head and continued speaking, "Only his face is marked."

This brought great concern to the princess's face, "You're certain of this?"

"I am his lover," Link said matter-of-factly, "I should know."

Zelda turned her head, mumbling something to herself, then returned her attention to Link, "I've just called Impa, she'll be here shortly. You need to home and somehow get a good _look_ at this mark. If you're certain it wasn't here before Zorthon appeared, then we may be in some trouble. I think we may know what power it is he speaks of."

Link's heart dropped and panic surged, "What do you mean? You think Zorthon's cursed him?"

Zelda shook her head and shrugged, "I don't know. That's why we need to know what this mark looks like, so we can see what we need to research."

* * *

Sheik lifted his top, and his pulse raced. The mark had expanded since his encounter with Zorthon. It was now a full circle with a curving line right in the center of it. Two others were above this line, with dots at the ends opposite eachother. Though Sheik had a sinking feeling it wasn't complete yet. He was running out of time! He needed help!

He needed his father.

"Agh!" Sheik growled, kicking at the bed in the guest room. He heard the front door open and cooled his temper, hoping Link hadn't heard his little tantrum. A bloned head peeked in the room and Link entered.

"Sheik, you okay?"

Sheik nodded, sitting gracefully on the bed. Link had told him once that he loved the way Sheik moved with everything he did, but the Sheikah had grimaced and told him it made him feel feminine. At the moment, he didn't care.

Link frowned, "Your cowl's still on."

Sheik pulled it off, tossed it aside, and hoped Link would go away. Link seemed even more concerned, however, as he moved closer to Sheik.

"Sheik," He began, taking his hands, "I don't know what's happening to you, and I'm not going to ask you what it is either." This wasn't what Sheik was expecting, but his heart felt like lead. This sounds like Link saying goodbye, or saying he can't handle him anymore. Sheik couldn't hear this now, but he couldn't bring himself to interrupt.

Link took a deep breath, preparing himself to continue, "I just want you to know..."

_I can't do this anymore._

"That even if you can't tell me, I'm here for you to lean on. I love you Sheik. Please know that."

Sheik's heart melted and he couldn't hold the tears back anymore. He clutched at Link's tunic and cried and cried. Link wrapped his arms around him securely, resting his cheek in Sheik's hair. Sheik held on tightly, needing Link more than he thought he had. Link whispered soothing nonsense in his ear and rubbed circled on his back as Sheik let the tears out.

"It's okay, I'm here Sheik. I'll always be here."

Sheik nodded against Link's chest, wanting to tell him everything, but so afraid that Link would leave. He couldn't risk it, not when he needed his lover so badly right now. Without Link, Zorthon wins.

After a long time, Sheik's tears dried, he felt so exhausted. He barely had the energy to sit up. Link brushed the tears away and combed his fingers through Sheik's hair, smiling sadly.

"It kills me to see you like this." His whispered, kissing Sheik's forehead. "I'm sorry I can't protect you from this."

Sheik heard the words Link wasn't saying, _You won't let me protect you._ He closed his eyes and let his head fall against Link's chest. Link adjusted him so he could lift him up bridal style. Sheik wanted to object, but the words Link said next shut him down.

"Come to bed with me, I need you."

Link gently lay Sheik down on their bed and curled up beside him, stroking his head softly and kissing the tip of his nose. Sheik both hated and loved the affection Link was showing him. He loved that Link loved him, but hated that he couldn't know what he is. It was tearing him in half.

Sheik fought off exhaustion as long as he could, just gazing into Link's beautiful blues eyes. But weariness overtook him and the Sheikah eventually drifted off to sleep.

He didn't even notice his mark as it burned and changed.

* * *

"I love you Sheik," Link whispered at the sleeping Sheikah, "That's why I had to do this."

So slowly no one could have possible detected him, Link lifted Sheik's top, revealing his chest and observed the mark. It wasn't what he'd expected. Before, he'd only felt one circle, but this hat two. One complete, and one nearly complete. In the center was a large, filled circle. This was interesting...

Slowly lowering Sheik's shirt, Link took a piece of parchment out from inside his tunic and unfolded it, sketching the mark on the paper and tossing it into the fire. It was a special parchment Zelda had given him. Whatever he writes on it will appear on her own in the drawing room.

His work finished, the hero drew up the cover and draped it over Sheik and himself, certain that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep.

**Anyone who guesses what is going on before the revelation wins a story request :)**


	12. Separated

**No to Phenixkiller, and whoever said it's a timer, sorry.**

**to fernberry222, you'll see, and I love long review so no worries. Thank you very much :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

"You're certain this is the mark on his chest?" Zelda asked for the tenth time. Link sighed heavily.

"Yes! Now do you know what it means?"

Zelda frowned, "It does look vaguely familiar, thought my studies ended seven years ago. I'll do some research, but in the meantime, keep an eye on Sheik."

Link wanted to hurtle something through the window, or choke someone out, or scream at the top of his lungs from frustration. However, none of those things would get them any closer to helping Sheik. Instead, Link nodded in understanding. "Okay, just... please hurry."

* * *

Sheik was sitting at the edge of his and Link's bed. Link had told him that morning that he'd visit Zelda, but would return as quickly as he could. Sheik had decided at that moment, that he had to leave. Link loved him, and Sheik couldn't do this to him. Link deserved better than a half-breed created by Ganondorf.

Sheik had to go, and try to contain this demon on his own. He glanced down at the mark.

"What the?" He looked harder, double checking. Yesterday the mark had three lines that curved. Now there were three circles!

"The blasted thing's changing!" He thought with astonishment. He traced it lightly with his finger, amazed that it didn't hurt to the touch. This didn't make sense! But he couldn't go asking Zorthon, because the last time they 'conversed' the mark got larger. Sheik couldn't risk that again. But what about this mark now? Was this bad?

He couldn't sit around wondering. He had to go. Sheik stood up and grabbed a bag, taking his few possessions; a bottle of red potion, his deku nuts, his lyre, his strips of white cloth, and some throwing knives. He tucked the knives into the wraps on his hands and boots. This was it.

Sheik took a deep breath, knowing that he was leaving behind everything he's ever loved. His heart shattered as he took the few steps to the door. So close now, so close to leaving everything behind.

He reached his hand out toward the door, ready to open it...

The door opened by itself!

Sheik jumped back, expecting to see Link storming through, as if he knew what Sheik was doing. However, there was no one outside. Sheik glanced at his hands as if they were alien to him. Had he done that?

Sheik held his hand out to the door and concentrated, though, he wasn't sure what on. After a while of concentrating on nothing, he gave up. It must have been the wind. Sheik sighed and stepped toward the door again, but this time, Link _was_ there.

"Link," Sheik dropped his bag to his side, hoping for only a moment that the jar didn't break. Link looked mildly confused for a moment as he looked from Sheik to the bag, then back again. His expression shifted from confusion, to realization, to intense sadness.

"Are you... leaving me?"

The words cut into Sheik like a blade, but he couldn't speak. He wanted to yell at Link, _It's because I love you! Don't you understand?_

However, he couldn't deny the truth. Instead, he nodded once, his eyes downcast and full of shame.

Link's hands grasped Sheik's shoulders tightly, "Sheik, please look at me." His tortured voice broke at the end, but Sheik still couldn't look up. He couldn't face the love of his life as he broke his heart.

"Look at me!" Link yelled. It wasn't exactly yelling at Sheik, but more of an agonized beg. Sheik looked up at Link slowly, seeing the searing pain in his blue eyes. Link swallowed, fat tears welling up in his eyes and spilling over down his cheeks.

"Sheik, tell me what's going on! We can face it together! Whatever it is, I can help you! Please Sheik! You ca-" His voice broke as he pulled Sheik to his chest, cradling his head to him, "You can't leave! Not because of this!"

Sheik cried too, his sobs shaking Link, "I can't tell you!"

"Why? How can it be so bad you have to run away?" Link demanded, almost sounding desperate, "Is it about that _thing_ on your chest? Because I don't c_are_ Sheik! I just want to help you!"

Sheik pulled away quickly, his eyes full of shock, "You knew?"

Link nodded, his tears shone on his cheeks, "I felt it through your top then I saw it. Just tell me what it is, we can fix it!"

Sheik shook his head as he stooped to pick up his fallen bag. The lack of liquid assured him that the bottle hadn't broken, "You can't," He whispered, digging into his bag for a deku nut, "I'm sorry!"

"Is it something Zorthon said?"

Sheik nodded, "Yeah... but for once, it wasn't his fault." With that, Sheik found a deku nut and backed away, warping away quickly.

* * *

Link was in shock. Sheik had left him! He'd packed up and _left_! Taking Link's heart with him. Link felt his knees buckle and he fell to the floor. He'd just lost the only thing he ever cared about. His mind shut off as he curled up on the floor so the shock of the pain wouldn't hit him all at once.

* * *

"Hmm... this is a very interesting mark. It looks familiar too..." Impa muttered to herself as she pondered over the mark Link had sent them. Zelda stood nearby as they both looked over the parchment. Both agreed that it wasn't a random symbol, but neither could summon from memory what it was.

"I guess the only thing we can do is research. Maybe some of your old study books will help us."

Zelda agreed.


	13. Demon Transitions and Goddess Touches

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

"_What did you do to Sheik?_"

Link stormed into the castle, actually using the front door, and demanded to Zelda that she open the dungeon. He flew into the room and smashed into the cell, slamming his hands onto the bars. Zorthon looked dull and bored, even as Links wild and crazed eyes bore into his soul.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you mean."

"Spare me the act! I know about the circular mark on his chest-"

"The what?" Zorthon interrupted with curiosity.

"The one that suddenly appeared on him." Link said with lack of patience, "What is it?" His voice was laced with venom, but it was low.

Zorthon looked down in confusion; confusion that, Link could, tell was real. "I don't understand... what did this mark look like? Was it the Sheikah mark?"

Link shook his head, "If you don't know, then I have no reason to speak to you." Link pushed away from the bars and stalked out of the dungeon, feeling hallow and empty. If Zorthon doesn't know what is going on, then what could it be? Link felt like they had gone two steps back, and Sheik was nowhere to be found!

As Link walked out of the dungeon, he didn't see Zorthon walk right through the bars as if they were simply an illusion, then walk out of the dungeon the same way.

"Anything?" Link asked with desperation. Zelda shook her head.

Imps sighed, "If it's troubling him, then it must not be anything good, unless Zorthon said something to upset him."

Link crossed his arms and leaned against the bookshelf, "He didn't even know about it. I could tell by the shocked look in his eyes. There's something else at play here, and I _will_ find out what it is!"

"Patience young one," Impa said as she scanned the bookshelf, shooing Link out of the way, "We will find him. You're certain he meant to leave permanently?"

Link closed his eyes against the wave of agonizing pain that her words brought him as he spoke, "Yes. I'm sure."

Impa pulled a book out, one that spoke of demon myths, and handed it to him, "Well, I'll look around, maybe as another Sheikah, I can find him. You research with the princess." She threw Zelda a nod before warping out of the room. Link looked a the book and his stomach twisted.

"Why would I be looking for the problem in here?"

Zelda looked up from her own book and eyes the title, "Marks usually means the changing of demons, aside from the Triforce, which is a mark of the goddesses."

Link slammed the book down on the small desk and shoved it away, "He's not a demon!"

A gentle and understanding look melted Zelda's eyes as she stood from her seat and guided Link to it. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder as she spoke.

"I know, but Impa just wants to look at it from every possible angle. She wasn't suggesting anything I promise. Demons are hostile and unpredictable creatures. They are also disorganized and don't think things through. Sheik is certainly not one of them."

This calmed the hero a little and he slouched forward, his head in his hands, "I can't lose him Zelda! I can't!"

Zelda nodded, the pain she felt for Link clear in her green eyes, "I know and we'll find him! Whatever he's going through, we can help him. He just needs to know this too."

Link sat up, exhausted from the lack of sleep he'd gotten the past two days. "I've wondered if it has nothing to do with Zorthon or magic or even that thing on his chest." He looked away, unable to look at the princess as he continued, "Maybe he just doesn't love me anymore."

Zelda gasped and forced him to look at her, "_Link_! How could you think that? He loves you more than anything! I've been inside his head! I've heard his thoughts, seen his dreams. I loves you so much Link."

Link wasn't convinced. He swallowed hard, standing, "That was a while ago. Feelings change."

"But yours haven't."

Link picked up the book Impa had handed him and opened to a random page. It gave a basic and still false description of a Keese. "I'm not Sheik."

* * *

Sheik felt so cold and alone. He'd warped to the Ice Cavern after his run in with Link, then moved around from there. He didn't stay in one place for longer than a day, and ditched his clothes quickly. He bought a black tunic and tights then made himself a hood that covered everything but the top of his cheeks and eyes. He moved by night, using the hiding places he'd used for years. He'd only been hiding two days, and already felt like death. He'd hurt Link greatly when he left, that much he knew. But he couldn't risk Link finding out what he is! He couldn't live with himself if he did!

Sheik was now curled up in a hole he'd found on death mountain, that somehow had a cow in it. She looked at him with disinterest before grazing again. Sheik payed her no mind and curled up against the dirt wall. He hated his life. He felt worse off now, knowing love and comfort, than he was back before Zelda had come to him.

Sheik closed his eyes, sighing to himself. He wanted so desperately to go home and beg Link to forgive him, but he just couldn't! It may be hard, but it's because he loves the hero. He knows if Link discovers the truth, he'd have no choice but to either kill Sheik and live with that guilt, or spare his life and leave him anyway. Neither option was to Sheik's liking.

Faint footsteps caught Sheik's attention and his eyes flew open as he stood into a crouch. A tattered cloak was all he could see, but by now he knew that cloak.

"Why are you here? How did you get out?" He demanded angrily as Zorthon drew closer.

His answer was a faint chuckle, "I am more powerful than your princess gives me credit for. But it doesn't matter. I know you've come to your conclusion about what you are, and I can help you. Just let me teach you son, and let me see that mark."

Sheik growled, "Why should I?"

Zorthon crossed his arms, "Because, I must see it in order to help you. I only wish to help you son."

Only so he would leave him be, Sheik tugged his shirt up and the first mark, the one with the lines, puckered angrily. Zorthon looked satisfied.

"I can train you, to hone in your powers."

Sheik remembered the door opening for him, but had brushed it off as the wind. Nothing like that had happened again. "What powers?"

Zorthon extended his hand, palm up as his mouth spread into a smile, "Come with me, and I'll show you."


	14. Darkness Envelops

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

Sheik was leaning over, his stomach churning and he was sure to hurl soon. He rested his hands on his knees and took deep breaths. Zorthon stood behind him with his arms crossed.

"You went to hard for your first try."

"Just stop talking!" Sheik threw back breathlessly. Zorthon had told him eventually he'd be able to lift boulders with only his mind, but he was supposed to begin with pebbles. He didn't want to begin so low, so he'd picked a boulder nearly as tall as him. The result was as you see here.

They'd been working for two days. They began with Zorthon teaching Sheik to feel his powers within, to connect with them. This sounded like complicated nonsense, but the angrier Sheik became, the easier it was. His mark glowed red now, and the skin around his chest was getting scaly and black. He'd soon look like some sort of monster, but he didn't care anymore. He'd already broken his own heart and Link's, why not be a monster on the outside too?

"Try a rock the size of your fist first, or you'll damage your connection with you power," Zorthon said calmly. Sheik really wished he's shut up and go die in a hole somewhere. He'd found these negative thought helped him with his powers and thought of them often. He'd imagined Zorthon in pain or dead and it oddly pleased him, and frightened him. What if these images were no longer enough? Would Sheik become a violent monster? Something Link would have to kill?

Sheik pushed the thought away quickly and turned to the boulder again. He closed his eyes a moment, felt the burning, angry power inside himself, and thrust his arm out, punching air. He felt his power wrap around the boulder and he moved his arm up, making a ninety degree angle. This time, the boulder _did_ move and he turned, flinging it at Zorthon.

The man ducked quickly, glaring angrily at Sheik, "Watch where you're aim is! You nearly killed me!"

Sheik rested a hand on his hip, smirking slightly, "My aim is fine."

* * *

"It's been three days and we've found nothing!" Zelda groaned, slamming her book shut. She'd been reading old tales she'd been forced to skim over as a child. Impa hadn't found Sheik, and Link was getting desperate. Zelda was certain he hadn't slept more than a few hours since Sheik left him and she was growing anxious. She glanced at the bookshelf, her eyes skimming over a book that described different prophecies of the goddesses and who their chosen children would be. She saw a history book about the evolution of demons that shed read twice already, and a book on the Sheika Mark. None of them helped her at all. She was at the brink of tearing her hair out.

Exasperated, Zelda yanked the book about the goddess prophecies just for shucks and grins. She was so dead tired that flipping the pages took a lot of energy. Her eyes barely absorbed the words as she began to fall asleep. Words like 'goddesses' 'symbols' 'pure hearts' and something about evil spirits floated around her min as she finally fell asleep.


	15. Revelation

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

Link walked into the palace drawing room and had two reactions:

The first, was surprise at the state the room, and Zelda, was in. Books were strewn everywhere and the princess herself was sleeping on a thick volume. Her hair was tangled and fell over her face as she snoozed, and there were bags under her eyes from exhaustion.

The second, was guilt. He was the reason she was overworking herself. She should be focusing on the people of Hyrule, not Link's love life. He sighed and stood a moment, debating what he should do. He thought about waking her to direct her to her chambers, not that he knew where they were. But decided to let her be, convinced she wouldn't go anyway. Link took a swift glance of the book she was reading, which seemed irrelevant to what they were looking for, and skimmed the other shelves.

"I've looked through all of them," He heard Zelda mumble behind him, "Nothing's there. This is the last book and I don't think it'll help either." She sighed, shutting it.

Link arched an eyebrow in disbelief, "You read _all_ of these?"

Zelda nodded with an exhausted smile, "Yeah." She glanced down at the book in front of her and frowned at the cover, tracing the lines on it, "This looks like-"

Link looked over at it and their eyes locked. "That's the mark! What is it?"

"It can't be... Why would Sheik get so upset with it?"

Link was losing his patience with her, "Zelda? What _is_ it?"

Zelda held her finger up, telling him to wait. He wanted to rip the book out of her hands and and read it himself, but she handed it to him, pointing at a passage. "Read this."

Impatiently, Link calmed himself enough to read it.

_Legend says that the Triforce was left by the goddesses, Din, Nayru and Farore. If he without the pure heart touched it, the pieces will break and find those with the courage, wisdom or power filled hearts. If evil emerges once again, after the power seeker has been sealed, the _Pure One_ will be touched by the goddesses, and bear their marks. However, the mark will only appear when that goddess's power is deep in his heart. After coming in contact with those who's hearts bear power, courage or wisdom. But only after an emotional encounter with all three, will he survive, for without the balance, he will become a monster of evil._

Link felt his stomach knot and he looked up at Zelda with fright. He flipped through the page, seeing that the mark he'd seen was indeed that of Farore's after loving Link this made sense. But Farore is the Goddess of Courage... this made no sense.

"Why would he run off after seeing this?"

Zelda bit her lip thoughtfully, crossing her arms, "I've come to one, frightening conclusion."

"You're the wise one," Link mumbled, crestfallen.

Zelda shifted uncomfortably, "I believe Ganon bestowed his evil power to Zorthon, and that power awakened Din's touch inside of him. He must have told him the mark was something else to get him to follow him. Because if Sheik focuses his power on Din's touch, he'll become a monster with no control. Even demons will shy away in fear." She looked up at Link, her green eyes full of anguish and fear that matched how Link felt. "If I don't talk to him, and create an emotional response to unlock Nayru's touch, I'm afraid he'll be lost to us forever."

**This is reallly short, but I have no time left and I'm gone for the weekend :( I'm sorry. I'm also sorry that no one guessed this, thought I did purposefully describe the symbols of the goddesses *shrug* have a great weekend, and I will miss you all!**


	16. Transformation

**This'll get confusing, but I'm going to jump back and forth through not only views, but time. So no, I didn't just skip ahead.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

Link crept up the ragged mountain rocks, scraping his palms but not caring. He held his body close to the solid, unforgiving surface as he peered over, looking out at the endless destruction ahead of them.

Sheik squinted ahead beside him. His irises and pupils were solid blue, showing that he was channeling Nayru's power. Link waited patiently beside him.

"We can't get in this way."

Link groaned and rested his head on his arm, "This is ridiculous! We're not getting anywhere!"

Sheik nodded, his eyes red again. He didn't channel a goddess for long periods of time because of the amount of energy it took out of hiim. He began the steady climb back down and Link did the same. Things were still strange between him and Link, but he was still determined to make things right again. Things haven't been the same since Zelda found Sheik. He winced at the traces of pain left over from the memory.

* * *

Sheik lifted his top up gingerly, afraid of what he'd find. The sight sickened him; his chest was now completely pitch black and scaly to the touch. It was slowly making its way down his stomach tendrils of black reaching for his navel. Disgusted, Sheik pushed his top down and grumbled. Zorthon turned his head, the light of their little campfire playing on his face and hiding his scars. Sheik made certain to sit far away from the fire in the shadows. He detested Zorthon despite his help and didn't wish to be seen by him. Zorthon's red eyes skimmed around Sheik, but not landing on him before giving up and turning back to the fire. Sheik should have smirked, but the demon side was too strong now. He was losing the ability to express joy. He was finding himself forgetting he even loved Link, and hated himself for it. Maybe he should just end himself now and get it over with.

A small movement caught Sheik's attention and he sat perfectly still, looking at the shadows cautiously. As a small form appeared hesitantly, Sheik felt deja vu as Zelda crept near him, making certain Zorthon couldn't see her. Sheik gave her credit for that. Being in his head for as long as she was taught her something.

"What are you doing here?" Sheik's voice was barely a breath as he looked straight at Zorthon. He didn't care for her reason, and didn't know how she found him, but it didn't matter either. He just sat and waited to hear her pointless pleas.

She spoke just as softly, "Impa saw your fire and reported it to me."

"I asked why you're here, not how you found me," Can she still read his thoughts?

Zelda didn't speak for a moment, and when she did, she still didn't answer Sheik, "What is that mark? What does it signify?"

Sheik felt bitter annoyance at the princess, but for lack of a better past time, and because Link deserved to know, Shiek told her what Zorthon had said. She didn't interrupt him, waiting patiently for him to finish. When he'd finished his story, his chest burned and he knew the tendrils were moving further. He must be showing scales on his neck now.

"Sheik," She said softly. He felt a warm hand touch his and he drew back; slowly enough that the movement wouldn't bring attention to Zorthon.

"I don't want your pity. Now, why are you here?"

"I'm here to tell you that your fath-"

"He's not my father."

"Zorthon," She corrected, "Has lied to you. He's very clever too. What does the mark look like? Does it have three curved lines?"

Sheik frowned in confusion. How has she known that? "Yes."

"That isn't the mark of a demon Sheik, if anything, it would kill them instantly."

Sheik turned to her now, his skilled eyes picking out her silhouette but nothing else, "What do you mean?" He hissed through his teeth. A small shred of hope lit up in his chest and his mark burned hotter in protest. He ignored it, pushing back the pain.

"You are the one who was meant to touch the Triforce, the _Pure One. _You have incredible powers that have rested deep in your heart, waiting to come out."

Sheik squashed the hope quickly, and his mark stopped burning, "Come closer Princess."

Zelda did and Sheik gently took her hand, guiding it under his shirt and sliding it over his black scales. She stiffened ad he let her go. She pulled away quickly.

"Explain that."

"That is Zorthon's doing," She whispered urgently, "If you don't open all of the goddess's power, and focus on one, you'll become a monster!"

"What do the goddesses have to do with it?"

"You're basically a deity Sheik, but you must open all of the goddess's powers."

"How?" The hope came back, and his mark burned angrily. He didn't understand why, was it because he'd fed it s much anger that it hated happiness? The idea only made him hope more, and now the parts of his body that were black burned as well.

Zelda moved so close to him that he could smell the soft fragrance of her skin, lavender and roses. She took his hand and squeezed in gently, "You know, when I came to you as my eyes to guide Link, you were nothing more than a tool. You were my disguise. I felt the same for you as I might a tunic."

Sheik didn't see the importance of her story, but didn't interrupt either. Zelda always had a point to everything she did.

"But once our minds were linked, I saw so _much_," Her voice softened, as if she were saddened by the memory, "I saw your mother, your sisters, Zorthon. I saw how lonely you were. I saw that you were nothing but an empty shell with traces of pain left. If I'd had the ability to cry then, I would have. Despite everything awful that was happening, and how upset I was with myself, I felt for you. I wanted to help you in any way I could.

"Then, when you saw Link, I felt a jolt in my heart, which was odd because I'd seen him before and hadn't felt it. But I realized that it wasn't my heart I was feeling, it was yours. And as the days went on, your nightmares were less and less awful, until the day we switched, you dreamed of him."

Sheik frowned. He hadn't known Zelda could see his dreams. He wasn't aware that she knew all of that. He was certain he'd hidden it well.

"When you came to the castle, holding Link's hand, my heart stopped. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, and I didn't want to." Her voice became grim and depressed and her hand tightened on his. Sheik wasn't sure where she was going with her story, but it was hard to concentrate with his mark burning and tearing at his flesh. He lightly brushed his chest with his free hand to check for blood.

Zelda continued slowly, as if she were ashamed of what she was about to say, "I realized I was afraid of you falling in love with Link, even if I'd been watching you do just that. I couldn't bear to see what would happen if Link hurt you. I realized I lo-"

"Ahh!" Sheik cried out, ripping his hand out of Zelda's to clutch his chest. It felt as if someone was carving into it with a white hot blade. Everywhere the scales had formed burned as well, but was receding. Zelda looked toward Zorthon in fright as he ran toward them to investigate.

"Sheik, we have to go now!" She threw herself over him protectively and drew the Ocarina of Time, whisking them away to the castle just as Zorthon reached them. The monster pulled a single strand of hair from Zelda's head before they made it out.

They landed on a soft surface, but it could have been diamond hard for all Sheik cared. He was writhing in pain as his body burned, searing his veins. His eyes felt like someone was holding them in their hands, squeezing them tightly while pricking them with needles.

"Shh Sheik, you're changing. I'm sorry it's this painful, it shouldn't have been! But you were losing yourself! The purity was almost gone! I'm sorry!"

Sheik wasn't really listening to Zelda. There was only one hand he wanted holding his, once voice he wanted comforting him.

"Link!" He'd meant to say the word softly, maybe a pain filled man or murmur, but he screamed it at the princess like a crazed creature. She nodded, her eyes filled with tears, and fled from the room quickly, leaving Sheik to burn in the pain.


	17. Triangle

**What a perfect chapter for how I'm feeling now :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

Zorthon shrieked in anger, clutching the single strand of golden hair he'd yanked from Zelda's head. He wrapped it around his finger with precise movements. He had this at least. He could use it to his advantage.

_You let them escape!_

Zorthon cringed as Ganondorf's voice echoed in his mind.

_I'll find them! I swear!_

_You promised me your only son before I was sealed. You swore your undying duty to me. And you let them escape!_

_I will find them!_

_You better, or I will ensure you will not live another moment._

Zorthon eyed the spot where his son and the princess had just been. He was so sure they hadn't been found! Sheik had willingly been giving in to Din's touch just as Ganon had told Zorthon to ensure he does. He's taken it out on him, of course, but it hadn't mattered. The only thing that did was ensuring the seal that holds his master is broken. He'd willingly bound himself to the King of Evil so even sealed, Ganon could kill Zorthon easily. But in return, the only one who could bring him back was Zorthon himself. Zorthon had sworn to ensure Ganondorf's survival after he'd killed his wife and daughters. He'd wanted to kill his son too, but Ganondorf wanted him alive. Until recently, Zorthon hadn't known why. Now he needed to get Sheik back! If he had to kill everyone in Hyrule to do it, he'll get his son back!

* * *

Link had been pacing back and forth since Impa burst in the castle doors claiming she'd found Sheik. Link was both overcome with joy, and extremely afraid. What if they were too late?

Zelda announced that She'd go alone and get an emotional response out of Sheik then bring him back.

_"If I can get an intense, emotional response out of him, it'll balance out the power and he'll be just fine."_

_"But what if you can't? How are you supposed to trigger an emotional response?"_

_Her eyes softened and she looked away quickly. Link wasn't sure what to make of it, and was almost worried that it meant she couldn't. "I've been in his mind Link, I know what to say and do. Don't worry," She placed her hand on his arm gently, "I'll bring him home."_

That was nearly three hours ago.

Link paced the throne room, walking up and down the isle that led to the ornate chair itself. He couldn't sit still, and he couldn't stop worrying. What if Sheik's no longer human when he comes home? What if he doesn't love Link anymore? Or worse... doesn't know who he is.

The thought sent a shudder down Link's spine. He couldn't just sit here like this waiting for Zelda to return! He isn't the kind of person to just sit and wait. He goes out there and makes things happen!

Link wanted to punch something, or cut something, or _do_ something! He wanted to rip his hair out, or kill demons, or maybe kill Zorthon for ever hurting Sheik.

The door flew open and Zelda scrambled in. Her hair was a mess and her cloak had a ling rip in the back. Her eyes were wild. Link heart stopped. He feared for the worst as she ran into his arms.

"Link, Sheik's here! He's in a lot of pain! He was nearly taken by Din's power when I got to him so the change is painful. He needs you!"

Link didn't wait a moment longer. He gripped Zelda's shoulder roughly, "Where is he?"

"In my chambers!" She pushed off of him and dashed out of the throne room. Link followed in hot pursuit, images of a wounded and dying Sheik flooded his mind. He forced them out as he passed Zelda, bursting into her room.

His heart broke.

Sheik had fallen off of the bed, his whole body was coated in a sheen of sweat and his eyes were shut tightly. He was clawing at his black tunic, as if it were burning him. Link rushed to his side and dropped to his knees. Tears brimmed over his eyes quickly as he scooped Sheik up and cradled him in his arms. Sheik's lips were moving but Link didn't hear anything. He leaned in closer and hear just the faintest whisper.

"I love you."

Link broke down, holding Sheik to him. Sheik's muscles released and he went limp. Link panicked a moment before he noticed Sheik was breathing normally. Breathing a sigh of great relief, Link set Sheik down on the bed and rested his head on Sheik's chest, thanking the goddesses that he was alright. He detected a presence behind hiim and turned. He was ready to thank Zelda until his lips fell off for this, but it died in his throat when he saw her.

She was looking at Sheik with worry, but there was something else there. She seemed... angry. Was it because of what happened? Did something happen?

Link followed her eyes and realized she was looking at their interlocked hands before she turned away. Link frowned in confusion. Then he remembered just how hard she worked to find Sheik, how little sleep she'd gotten. She'd done so much for Sheik. Link had thought before she felt the two of them had owed her, but as realization dawned on him, he realized he'd been wrong.

"You love him." He said with accusation.

The look in her eyes was more than enough an answer.


	18. New Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

When Sheik opened his eyes, the whole world changed. It was like he was opening his eyes and seeing through someone else. He saw the ceiling above him, which was a soft pink color, but he wasn't focused on the color like normal people would be. He saw the texture of the painted stone, the microscopic bugs that walked across it. The longer he kept his eyes open, the more drained he felt. A cool hand on his caught his attention. His eyes swept the room to zero in on Zelda's but they still caught every detail of what they passed. They landed on Zelda's eyes, which were more like multicolored crystals all fit together perfectly around a grayish circle. Sheik never knew that pupils weren't really black...

"Relax your mind, you're channeling Nayru's power right now and it's wearing you down. Just close your eyes, and focus on pulling back."

Sheik closed his eyes, seeing the skin of his eyelids and the light that filtered through. He concentrated on pulling away from the power and the light faded. The skin was more blurry until there was nothing but blackness. He opened his eyes, and saw things normally. Zelda smiled sadly.

"Where's Link?"

Sheik's voice was a croak, and his lips were dry. Zelda handed him a goblet of red potion as she spoke.

"He went home to get you some clothes. He didn't want to leave your side, but I insisted."

Sheik heard a bit of sadness and annoyance in her voice, but brushed it off as exhaustion. He looked down slowly, ignoring his killer headache and sore body, and lifted his cream colored tunic, expecting to see the same scales as before.

Zelda's hand stopped him, "You're healing, just lie down and rest. The darkness is gone, so don't worry. You're human thanks to Link."

"Thanks to you," He corrected, sipping the nasty, red liquid. He'd never liked the taste of red potion, but it helped his soreness and eased the throbbing in his head, "Were it not for you, I would have become a monster."

Zelda shook her head, her face carefully composed, "I was too later. Once the darkness begins, the balance had been interrupted and any interference should have killed you." She smiled and a single tear slipped down her cheek as she wiped Sheik's hair from his eyes, "But you held on. For him."

Sheik didn't deny it. He hadn't seen link burst through the door, or heard him speak. But he felt him as he held him, and the pain subsided. He'd thought that the transformation was supposed to be painful. He hadn't known he was dying.

"Thank you, for finding me."

Zelda cried harder and held her face in her hands. Her whole body shook as she cried, "I almost didn't make it! I searched and I searched! When I felt the scales I knew it was too late! But I had to try and I almost killed you! I'm so sorry Sheik! I owe you my life and I almost took yours!"

Sheik's heart went out to the princess and he weakly rose his hand to comfort her. She stood up abruptly and turned around. Sheik looked past her and his heart rose. Link was standing there, holding a sack in one hand, and bottle of milk in the other. Zelda mumbled something about the throne room and left quickly. Sheik took only a moment to wonder what it was about. He brushed it off and sat up quickly, dropping the empty gauntlet to the floor. His chest burned in protest, but Sheik ignored it, swinging his legs over the bed and standing up.

Big mistake.

Apparently the change Sheik had gone through had left his body completely deprived of energy. He collapsed to the floor before Link could even move across the room. Link helped him back on the bed with concern-filled eyes. Sheik reached his hand out to trace Link's face, making sure he's real. Link looked worn down and aged since Sheik had seen him last. No doubt from the pain and stress of the way Sheik left. His heart felt like someone has sliced it open and poured salt inside because of the memory.

"Link," He hated how torn and pained his voice sounded, "I'm so sorry I-"

"Shh," Link ran his fingers gently through Sheik's bangs, his eyes so tender and loving. Sheik was tempted to draw from Nayru's power and look deeper into Link's eyes, but he didn't need to lose the little bit of energy he had left.

"It wasn't your fault Sheik. Zorthon tricked you and you panicked. It's okay."

Sheik shook his head, "No, I should have trusted you! I was just so afraid-" His voice choked back his sentence. Link kisses his forehead as Sheik forced the rest out, "I thought I was becoming a demon and-"

Link drew back with surprise, "That's why you left me?" His words cut into Sheik like a blade. His eyes melted with pain, "Is it because I'm the Hero of Time?"

After a moment of hesitation, Sheik nodded.

Link looked as if he was close to tears as he shook his head, "No Sheik! I don't care if that were true! I love you too much for that!" He rested his forehead on Sheik's and closed his eyes, "I love you Sheik. And I would never betray you like that! If I have to give up that title to make you trust me, I will!"

Sheik felt tears slipping from his eyes and he had to whisper to keep his voice in check, "You were chosen, you can't give it up. And I don't want you to, I just didn't want you to have to feel like I was your enemy."

Link drew back and opened his eyes, "That'll never happen. Right now, my enemy is Zorthon and I will make sure he pays for this."


	19. White Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

Zelda was sitting in a soft chair that faced the fireplace in her library. It was the same chair her mother had sat every night with a book, reading to her. It held gentle and loving memories for Zelda, and she needed that now. She leaned against the arm rest with her head in her hand. She gazed into the golden flame that danced around the fireplace. She didn't want to be in here, she wanted to be beside Sheik, making sure he was okay. She knew she didn't need to worry, after all, Link was in there with him. But she couldn't help the unease she felt. It wasn't a natural worry either. It was more an instinct she felt in the power of her part of the Triforce. She felt lightheaded and a bit nauseous. This worried her, but she couldn't talk to Link about it for two reasons. One, he hasn't spoken to her since Sheik arrived, and two he was busy looking over Sheik.

Zelda sighed and closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of the fire on her face. It relaxed her enough to put her in a trance, but not quite asleep. She felt a deep panic, but couldn't wake up enough to place what it came from. As she felt a presence behind her, she drifted, unwillingly, to sleep.

* * *

"I brought you some Lon Long milk," Link showed Sheik the bottle he'd brought in with a grin. Sheik smiled and held his hands out like a small child. Link chuckled and poured some of the milk into a cup before handing it to Sheik. He gulped it down greedily, feeling the warmth of it spreading through his body. Something about Lon Lon's milk always made Sheik feel better. Link smiled and stroked the side of his face tenderly.

"How are you feeling? Zelda said you were feeling sore earlier," Did Sheik imagine the sour expression on Link's face when he said Zelda's name? Sheik brushed it aside and nodded.

"I was, but I feel fine now, just a bit worn down." He took Link's hand and held it tightly, "Did Zelda tell you I would have died without you?"

Link's eyes hardened to anger and fear, "What?"

Sheik's energy level was depleting and the world was becoming a little blurry around the edges. He mumbled something about Zelda being too late before unconsciousness overtook him.

* * *

Link held Sheik's hand gently as the smaller boy slept. His mind spun as the new information Sheik had given him. Zelda hadn't told him that. She hadn't told him how close Sheik had _really_ come to dying. The thought sent shudders of anxiety down Link's spine and he held Sheik's hand tighter.

So like Zelda, he thought bitterly. She kept her love for the smaller boy a secret, it shouldn't be a surprise she kept this a secret as well.

Link didn't know why he was so angry about it, it's not as if Zelda had tried to steal Sheik from him or anything. In fact, she'd done a lot to ensure they'd remained together. So why did Link feel so betrayed?

Link sighed and closed his eyes. He rubbed his temples with his free hand and groaned inwardly. Why couldn't things go back to the way they were? When Sheik would snuggle against Link in his sleep while Link traced the faint scars on his mouth. When they freely said "I love you" with the feeling of their hearts melting and the flip flops of Link's stomach. Why couldn't life had stayed like that?

Link heard a thump above him and frowned. He wanted to brush it off as someone tripping, but like it or not, he had a responsibility to protect Zelda. Reluctantly, Link let go of Sheik's hand and quickly ascended the steps to the library. It wasn't that far, but any distance from Sheik; any moment he couldn't _see_ him was too far. He moved quickly, taking the steps two at a time. He reached the library quickly and opened the wide, ornate, double doors.

"Zelda? Are you? Zelda!"

The library was a mess! The small table was overturned with one leg broken off and splintered. Book were strewn everywhere as if someone was pulling them out and throwing them randomly, looking for something. And on the floor, was Zelda; her golden hair was fanned all over the place and her face was ashen. She clutched her chest with a mask of pain and was sweating bullets.

Link stooped over her, with concern. and could have screamed.

Her eyes were devoid of any irises or pupils.


	20. Unexpected

**I do not find Fernberny's comment amusing. There was never a mention of sexual abuse in my story, nor will there ever be. I'd sooner murder my characters before mentioning sexual abuse.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

Link scooped Zelda's twitching body up and slapped her face. Hard.

"Zelda! Wake up!" _She's not asleep fool! Look at her eyes!_

Link groaned in frustration and tipped a bit of milk to her lips. It didn't go down her throat, only trickled down the sides of her mouth. By the way her eyes are, Link knew this was no ordinary issue. This is the result of some dark magic. But something like this would require the magic user the have some of Zelda's DNA. Who would have that? And how would they have obtained it? Link couldn't sit and wonder that, Zelda needed some help. Now!

Link spared only a brief moment to wish he could summon people like Zelda. Impa would be of help right now. Link can't just leave either. Not with Sheik in his state. Link growled and punched at the floor in frustration. His adrenaline preventing him from feeling the pain he should have felt. Right now, he was in the middle of a dilemma.

A shimmery outline appeared. Link could only make out white and blue blurring together as it shifted into focus and formed a physical shape. Impa.

"What happened to the Princess?" Impa asked, scooping Zelda up in her arms. She spoke firmly, but not with a hint of panic. Link admired her.

"I don't know! It looks like black magic!"

Impa nodded, "It does. I'll take care of her for now. You must shut off the source." Her eyes hardened, "Is it Sheik?"

"Sheik!" Link whirled out of the room and leaped down the stairs, bolting as fast as he could. With the Triforce of Courage, Link had immense amount of strength, speed and stamina. But his heart still raced at the possibilities. Whoever attacked Zelda could come for Sheik too! And he's vulnerable!

A few more feet! A few more feet! Link skidded past the door then yanked it open, his heart pounding wildly. He shoved past the threshold and froze.

"_Sheik_!" He cried, sprinting across the room. He fell to his knees beside Zelda's bed, clutching the empty blankets in his fists. There wasn't a trace of the Sheikah! He's just... gone!

"Link!"

Link didn't want to turn. He didn't want to move. He didn't care what Impa had to say. Not right now.

"Link! It's Zorthon!"

Link's head snapped back quickly. Impa was carrying the twitching princess in her arms. "What?"

"Zorthon's outside the castle. He said he has Sheik, and he wishes to speak to you." Her tone was matter-of-fact, but her eyes were hard. "Link-"

Link rushed past her and dashed down the many, many flights of stairs, knocking over various pots and shoving aside frightened servants. A fiery rage boiled inside him that fueled his muscles and allowed them to moved faster despite the fatigue he should have felt. It may have been the Triforce of Courage, he'd done some incredible things on his journey before, or just the pure fury he felt. He didn't care. All he could think of, was getting to Sheik!

He burst through the castle door and dashed down the hill toward the gate. A harsh voice stopped him.

"That's far enough! Unless you want to see me slit his throat!"

Link skidded to a stop, his heart hammering in his chest. There were black dots in his vision that disappeared and reappeared with every pulse. Zorthon stood ten feet in front of Link, holding Sheik in front of him with one arm wrapped around his neck, brandishing a dagger, and the other wrapped around his torso. Sheik's red eyes were dim and his mouth was slack. Link suspected a disorienting spell or maybe a drug. Good. Sheik shouldn't have to remember this.

"What do you want with him?" Link asked with a confident voice. Inside he was panicking and couldn't take his eyes off of Sheik. He can't lose him again. He'd just gotten him back! He needs to do this carefully.

Zorthon scoffed, "I do not need to justify myself to you! You're but a child! Sheik is my son and you'll have no further part in his future. No Sheikah needs friends anyway. What I want, is to know what lies you have told him."

Link choked back every insult he wanted to hurtle at the monster for Sheik's sake. He stood up straighter and crossed his arms. He thought quickly, "I told him his... condition, was reversible. If you must know."

Zrthon narrowed his eyes at Link, "What _condition_?"

He's confusing him, good. Link bit his cheek, hoping the pain might clear his head. It didn't do much. His adrenaline was spiking so high he couldn't even feel it. "The demon part of him. Zelda said we could cure him. What lies have _you _told him?"

Zorthn threw his head back and roared, "You know _nothing_! You think you can fix your little friend. But you can't! He's a monster no matter what you and the little princess think you can do for him."

Link ground his teeth together and sneered. His lip curled over his teeth, "Sheik is _not_ a monster! No matter how much demon blood he may possess!"

Zorthon sniggered, "You may think that foolish child, but Sheik is my son. I know exactly what he is! He is a half breed of the most powerful and unaccepted kind. He has no place in the world i intend to create. But to do that," He glowered, "I need you."

Link was taken aback, but he didn't show it. "Me?"

Zorthon let Sheik fall to the ground, just dropping his arms to his sides. The younger Sheikah fell hard against the soft grass beneath them and Link winced. "Yes. You. I need something from you. And I am prepared to fight you for it." He unsheathed a short sword in the hand that wasn't holding the dagger. Link moved blindingly fast, drawing his own sword. Zorthon chuckled and swiped at Link, clashing swords with him. Link stepped to the side and attacked Zorthon, but the other was too quick. He stepped out of the way almost effortlessly, slicing shallowly across Link's back. He felt it beginning to drip blood down his back, but it didn't matter. He didn't even feel the pain. But something was wrong.

Zorthon laughed evilly and ran back. Link moved quickly and covered Sheik with himself before he head the sound of a deku nut behind him.


	21. Mixtures

**Good thing to bring up Phenixkiller, I did mention DNA, which is a term not yet mentioned in the Zelda time period. However, I will clear that all up soon. Oh, and option two about your guess by the way ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

Link sat up slowly. Sheik was now asleep. The drugs will have faded from his system soon. Sheik appeared behind him with her arms crossed.

"Zelda?" Link's voice croaked and he tried to clear it.

Impa nodded, "She is safe. However, I fear she has been cursed. The magic used was so dark, that I am powerless to stop it."

Link tensed as he gently scooped the unconscious Sheikah up, "How can we help her?"

She shook her head, "I am needed in the Chamber of Sages. I can do nothing more. I fear the only cure available for her, is in the hands of Zorthon." She eyes Sheik with her hard eyes. Link wondered if she ever smiled. "You and Sheik are our only hope to save the princess now." And without another word, she vanished with a piercing, blue light.

Link blinked a few times so his eyes would adjust. He saw spots from the light of Impa's departure. He carried Sheik to the castle slowly, thinking about the moments only a moment before. None of it made sense. Zorthon only inflicted a minor flesh wound, one that was most likely healed by now, and left. Link's shirt was stuck to his back from dried sweat and blood. His adrenaline was lowering now that Sheik was safe. Exhaustion replaced it and even Sheik's small weight was dragging him down. He didn't even move up the first step. Instead he turned to a small room Zelda sometimes invited them to when she wanted some time to talk. There were three soft chairs that faced the now empty fireplace. Link gingerly set Sheik down in one of them and found a quilt nearby and draped it over him.

Link slumped into the chair beside him with a heavy sigh. His eyelids drooped but he fought the urge to collapse with exhaustion. He wanted to be awake when Sheik woke. However, after a few minutes. Fatigue overcame him. And he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Zorthon was sitting in his thick- walled lab filled with test tubes, microscopes and chemicals with the proper labels. He took extra care with every one of them, since he couldn't exactly replace them in this time period. He sometimes hated his gift. But it was what his master had given him. And it was nice... being immortal. If that is what he could call it. He couldn't exactly live forever once, but-

Zorthon shook his head in an attempt to return it to the matter at hand. With so much knowledge of so many lives, Zorthon could become easily distracted. He focused on the vial in front of him, filled with a clear liquid, and sprinkled the dried blood into it. The blood dissolved and spread throughout the liquid, turning the whole vial into that blood. It was an amazing invention, was ahead of this time. Zorthon messed that time period, full of tall, towering buildings this era could only dream about, water that comes to you and many many people-

He was distracted again. Grumbling in frustration, Zorthon poured the blood into a glass container with another, bluish liquid. They mixed with a soft sizzling sound. A perfect reaction. Zorthon was pleased. He reached for the dagger he'd sliced Link with and examined it. Just as he'd hoped, there was a thin line of red along the edge of the blade. It was so little blood it had dried into the metal, as if staining it. But it was enough. He took a small swab and dipped it into the same liquid that was in the vial before and wiped at it. The swap was instantly covered in Link's blood. He dipped it into another vial then poured that mixture into another container of the bluish liquid.

The reaction was more than he could hope for.

It bubbled quickly and shot out of the container, spewing everywhere like a fountain. Zorthon grinned form ear to ear and laughed with triumph. He finally had it! He could free Ganondorf from his seal in the Chamber of Sages with this! He combined the two reactions, producing an orange, glowing substance and, using a dropper, filled a tiny capsule the size of his pinkie that hung by a chain around his neck. He tucked it into his shirt with a smirk before turning on his heel and stalking up the stairs. Now, all he needs is for Link and Sheik to take the bait. And he'll have everything he needs.


	22. Located

**I'm sorry Fernberny, I wuv you too**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

Link awoke by the sound of movement. He half opened one eye and saw Sheik's chair empty. He opened both eyes and sat up, looking around. His eyes skimmed the room, now golden from the soft glow of the lit fireplace. Sheik was reading the last book Zelda read. The one that told them what he is. His eyes raced across the page, poring over every word. Link smiled softly, then thought of Zelda and the smile faded. Even in her current state, he still wasn't happy about her keeping her love for Sheik secret from him. He stood up and stretched. His muscles were stiff and sore from the odd way he slept.

"You look like you're better."

Sheik looked up and smiled softly, "Yes I am." His eyes turned to accusation, "What was in that milk? I passed out and don't remember anything."

Link thought quickly, "There was some sleeping potion mixed. You did miss Zelda going into some sort of black magic induced coma though. We have to fix that by the way." Link was a bit surprised himself by how casual he sounded.

Sheik's eyes widened in horror and he shut the book, "What? Where is she?"

Link told him she was in her room and the Sheikah didn't waste a moment. He knew it was selfish, and horrible, and probably unreasonable, but Link felt a pang at the reaction of Sheik rushing up to Zelda's side. He couldn't help feeling concerned that Sheik might return her feelings. He quickly followed him without thought, rushing up the many flights of steps after Sheik.

Sheik stood beside Zelda's bed, holding her hand. He looked like he'd lost a loved one. To anyone else, he would have looked angry. But Link knew how to see past his mask. He carefully brushed Zelda's hair from her eyes, which was soaked with her sweat. Impa must have done something to stop the twitching and allow her to close her eyes. Link was grateful, seeing her with her eyes rolled back into her head with no color was a little frightening. THe thought flew away as he watched Sheik stroking the side of her face lovingly.

_Lovingly._

Link stood, helpless and watched as Sheik fell for the princess. He didn't know what to do. What could he do? He walked away, tearing his eyes from the heart wrenching sight and moved mechanically away. His heart felt like it had solidified and tripled in weight. His feet felt like lead and his shoulders hunched. He didn't know how he didn't see it before. It just wasn't obvious. Link wasn't sure how to think about it.

As he walked around the castle, Link thought about it over and over. When he returned to the room, having made a complete circle, Link came to the conclusion that he'll have to let Sheik decide. From here on, Link won't get in the way. He'll act neutral toward the Sheikah. Link shivered at the thought, but held true to it. This is what he'll have to do.

* * *

"Zelda? Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can here me." Sheik begged. Zelda made no move to respond.

Sheik wasn't very familiar with black magic, so he didn't know if she could hear him or not. Whether she could or not, Sheik talked. He needed to speak to someone, and for some reason, he couldn't talk to Link. Link had acted o distant since Sheik returned, and the Sheikah was worried Link was lying about still wanting to be with him. He expressed these fears to the unconscious princess, still holding her hand.

"I love him so much. What do I do Zelda?" He waited, but she didn't even move.

Sheik sighed, "You were trying to tell me something before." He continued, "I want to know what it was. You can't just leave me in the dark like that, it's cruel. Come on Zelda, tell me what it is you wanted to tell me! The curiosity is killing me."

His throat swelled and his eyes burned with the tears he was forcing back. He drew a shaky breath, "Zelda. Come back to us. We need you, _I_ need you. Please."

"She won't wake up that way. We need to find a cure."

Sheik jumped at the sudden sound of Link's voice. It took a moment for him to register what he'd said, but after a moment, he nodded. His red eyes hard. He carefully lay Zelda's hand over her chest and turned around. Link was already gone. With a sigh, Sheik followed him.

"We need to find Zorthon. He's the only one who can wake her. I don't know how, but I'm sure we can find him."

Sheik bit his lower lip, "I think I know a way." Without waiting for Link to respond, Sheik sat down in the hall and closed his eyes, concentrating. He felt, deep inside him, the touch of Nayru. I drew on that, pulling it all around him until he could feel it all over. He knew his eyes had tuned completely blue, and that the symbol of Nayru glowed brightly on his chest. He calculated quickly, his mind racing hundreds of times faster than normal as he thought through hundreds of scenarios. His mind, in five minutes, picked one specific location. Sheik relaxed, letting the power rest dormant inside him and looked up and confused and curios Link.

"He's in Kokiri. But he'll be on top of Death Mountain."


	23. Shocking Discoveries

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

Sheik blinked back the memory as Link and him descended the scraping mountain. Death Mountain had changed since Zorthon took over. The Gorons fled for Kakariko save for the one named for Link, who was killed for his reluctance. At the moment, Sheik needed to calculate the best way to get in. But there were illusions, demons and treacherous mountains everywhere. Zorthon's home, or dungeon or whatever Sheik was looking at was visible, but out of reach. It almost looked like a fortress. It resembled a much smaller version of the Gerudo Fortress but Sheik knew a great portion of it was underground.

"I'm sick of this!" Link spat angrily, "One of those traps is only an illusion. Can't you figure out which one it is?"

Sheik wanted to snap back that that was exactly what he'd been trying to do, but bit his tongue. He only shook his head.

"No, and we can't just pick one at random either." He couldn't keep the acid out of his tone as he drew the power of Nayru again. He'd been avoiding Din, not wanting to draw too much on her power and become a monster. He hadn't yet needed Farore's power, he wasn't exactly a coward as it was. However, judging by the fact that Nayru enhanced his vision, Farore may give him abilities as well.

"Well that's the best suggestion you've given all day!" Link said wuickly, hopping over the boulder they were behind and gunning for the nearest illusion.

Well, Sheik though, I'll need her now.

He quickly drew on Farore's touch, letting it spread across him so his eyes would become a solid green. He felt a reckless need flow through him and he suddenly felt giddy at the thought of running after Link. He copied the hero's action and dashed for the illusion, which Link had disappeared into. Sheik felt his limbs fill with energy he'd never had despite his fit body. He let out a small giggle as he pushed past the illusion wall.

And into a pit of redeads.

Sheik took one glance at Link with a glare. "I hate you."

He didn't really feel afraid, more annoyed as he attacked the redeads side by side with Link. He felt his Farore power draining but held it tightly. Refusing to draw on Din's touch. He can't afford to lose control. Not now.

"Last one!" Link exclaimed with a smirk. Sheik felt a rush of relief and relaxed, releasing the touch of Farore. His energy was like Link's power. He only had so much at a time. Link had tried offering a green potion to replenish it faster, but Sheik gagged on it and his body rejected the little bit that had made it past his throat. There were no shortcuts with this.

"Well, that trap was real. But at least we're in," Link said matter-of-factly. His tone was neutral as they rounded a corner that led to an empty, stone corridor with a steel door. Link touched the door and pulled back after a sizzling noise came from it.

"Ouch!" Link sucked on his thumb and glared at the door as if they'd had a disagreement. Sheik drew on Nayru's power a moment before pulling back.

"There's some sort of invisible force that's protecting the door, like little bits of lightning," he explained. Link grumbled.

"What kind of magic is this?" Sheik didn't have an answer. He ripped off a piece of cloth from his top and balled it up before tossing it at the door. It sizzled again and stuck to it the way clothes cling to each other at times. Sheik looked at Link skeptically.

"I don't have enough of Nayru's power to figure this one out at the moment. We'll have to find another way in."

Link crossed his arms and shook his head, "I didn't just fall into a pit of redeads for nothing. We're getting in!" He rummaged through his bag that he'd brought and pulled out a jar that contained a fish and water. Sheik shot Link a quizzical look that the hero missed.

"You brought a fish?"

Link shrugged, uncorking the jar, "I've found them to be quite useful in random situations. Observe." He took another jar, this one empty, and poured the fish and half of the water in. He replaced the jar that now contained the fish and threw the water in the old jar on the door. "Let's see what we're up against."

The door made the same sound eggs do when you crack them on a pan that's way too hot. Then the door made loud popping sounds and sparks flew everywhere. Link moved in front of Sheik, shielding him until it was over. The Sheikah felt a warmth fun through him and his stomach twisted in knots. Link still cares. He may be distant, but they weren't hopeless if he still cares about him. The cloth Sheik had thrown on the door fell off and Link moved hesitantly closer, lightly touching the doorknob.

Nothing happened.

Link grinned and turned to look at Sheik with a smug grin, "See? Useful."

Sheik crossed his arms and forced a mock scowl behind his cowl, "The fish did nothing. The water did all the work."

Link snorted, "Details," and ushered Sheik in. The Sheikah smiled slightly and shivered when Link lightly brushed his fingers over the Sheikah's back when he passed. Link let the door swing shut noisily when they stepped over the threshold. On the other side was a room full of curious objects. Sheik observed a n odd shaped jar that looked like a triangle on the bottom and a circular piece of metal with a flame under it.

"What is this place?"

Link seemed as clueless as Sheik felt as he did a quick three sixty to take in his surroundings.

"I don't know," He shook his head, "Seems your dad's a crack."

Sheik grimaced, "He's not my dad."

Link turned to Sheik but the Sheikah pretended not to notice. Instead, he looked at a small, square hole in the floor.

"That feels like the place to go." He said numbly, walking toward it. Link moved in front of him quickly, blocking his way.

"Let me go first-"

"I can handle myself!" Sheik snapped, moving swiftly in front of Link. He had more lithe and grace than Link could ever dream of. A lifetime of remaining hidden did that for you. Link didn't have a chance. Sheik dashed toward the hole and leaped in. His feet his solid stone silently for he landed in a crouch. He heard a dull thud behind him and mentally rolled his eyes. Link was very good at fighting, but he hadn't mastered sneaking into a place undetected. Sheik wondered how Link had made it past the Gerudo's.

This room made the one above it look perfectly normal. There were more of the triangular jars filled with fowl smelling liquid that burned Sheik's nostrils as he moved past. There were bluish liquids, pink liquids, thick, red liquids and other colors he wasn't sure he wanted to come into contact with.

"So... he's a potion maker?" Link guessed. "Think one of these is the cure for Zelda?" He sounded bitter as he said Zelda's name. Sheik whirled around on Link and frowned.

"What is your aversion to the princess?"

Link's face hardened. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. Sheik wouldn't be surprised if he hadn't. "You really want to know?"

Sheik growled and turned his back to Link with a sigh, "We don't have time for this right now. We need to find the cure-"

"You made it! I was concerned my traps and illusions would deter you. Welcome boys, to the future!"

Zorthon just had to appear then. Didn't he?


	24. Zelda's Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

Zorthon grinned with an evil glint in his crimson eyes. He had a bit of stubble on his chin, covering the fading scars of his face. "Hello son."

Sheik growled and narrowed his eyes at his father, "What have you done to Zelda?"

Zorthon clutched his chest, mock hurt in his eyes, "You come to my home and accuse me of doing harm to your friends, and I don't even get a hello?" He shook his head with a grin, "What manners."

"I learned from the best."

Zorthon waved it away, "You're princess friend is fine. I only put a temporary curse on her. She's probably awake now."

Sheik's eyes widened, "What would the point of that be?"

Zorthon fingered at a chain around his neck, "You and your little pet are predictable. I knew you'd blame me for her health and come running here. She's perfectly fine so you waste your lives. But don't worry, I'm certain she'll remember you and be grateful for your efforts. Even though they were in vain."

Sheik's hands balled into fists at his sides. "You're lying!" He said through his teeth.

Zorthon shrugged, "Believe me or not, it doesn't matter either way. What does matter is this," He pulled the chain out and revealed a small capsule of a faintly glowing liquid. The look on his face showed Link that it wasn't a good thing to see, "Do you know what this is?"

Link spoke through his teeth. Sheik saw his fingers twitching and he just knew he wanted to reach for his sword. "No, and we don't care either.

Zorthon laughed, "You should! This will be your demise boy! No pun intended."

Link's eyebrows furrowed, "What?"

Zorthon waved his hand, "Never mind, never mind. On to business." He yanked the chain from around his neck and smashed it onto the floor. It spread and formed a perfect, glowing circle that pooled at his feet. He looked with a menacing glare at Sheik as he straightened out.

"You know, had you joined me son, you would have been able to help me, gain my Master's trust and helped rule the new world. But you chose to follow your friend." He sneered, "And by the way you look at each other, I'd say you aren't even _friends_," He spat the word with disgust and shook his head, "But it doesn't matter. All I need from you now is your blood. I already have Link's, but this portal won't be complete without Sheik's. Only the combination of my blood, the Hero of Time's the Princess of Hyrule, and Sheik's can open my Master's seal." He held his hand out, as if he were offering it to Sheik with love, "Come to me son, it won't even hurt."

Sheik ground his teeth together and moved closer to Link, drawing on Farore's power, "Never!"

Zorthon's mouth widened into a sick grin and he took a single step back, "I was almost hoping you'd say that." And within moments, they were surrounded by demons of many kinds. Not stalfos and keese, these were the big ones. Sheik noted with distress. He spotted a Fire Dancer, a Dead Hand and a Bigocto. He pulled even harder on Farore's power and stood back to back with Link, flowering at the scene before him.

"I've got the Octo and the Fire Dancer," Link called.

"The Dead Hand's all mine," Sheik stated. With a silent agreement, they went after their foes quickly. With the new strength, Sheik attacked his foe with no mercy, hitting, kicking and attacking it from all directions. Within minutes it was dead... again. He felt his power draining, but didn't slow down. He whirled on the Fire Dancer and chased it's true form down, not even giving him a chance to flare up again.

"Enough!"

Sheik spun around as the power faded, completely drained at a horrid sight.

Zorthon held Link against him, a blade shoved into his chest. It was in deep, possibly already puncturing a lung. Sheik couldn't tell, for Link was also unconscious.

"There's still time, you could heal him with a red potion if you surrender. Just give me a little blood, and I'll have what I need." Zorthon said with a desperate anger. He shoved the knife in deeper, sending it home.

"No!" Sheik screamed as the life drained from Link's body. His eyes fluttered open and then they lost their sheen. Sheik flew himself at Zorthon, but the older Sheikah sidestepped and ducked, still clinging Link to him. Sheik was furious, but he couldn't draw on Farore and Nayru wasn't good in battle. He was stuck.

"He's dead son, and you have moments to save him," Zorthon cooed, "Just a little blood, barely more than a drop, and he lives."

Sheik took a single step forward, ready to give his life to save Links' when a tiny spark of pink caught his eyes. It came from behind Link. Sheik knew what it was, but held his face the way it was as relief spread through him. Link was slowly being healed by a fairy. However, it would be at least ten minutes before Link comes back to life, since this wasn't a magic wound. Sheik just had to act until then.

"Just a little blood to save him," Zorthon went on, twisting the knife. Sheik winced, knowing that the fairy can't heal Link with the knife in his body, and eventually, it will give up. Sheik needs to get Link away. But how.

"Answer me!" Zorthon screamed, a blood vessel appearing in his temple. He yanked the sword from Link's chest and blood poured from the wound. Sheik could already see it beginning to heal.

"I will cut his head off!"

_No!_ Sheik rushed at him, feeling the power before he realized what it was and stopped. Din's power was everywhere! Sheik saw everything in a whole new light. He saw a darkness radiating off of Zorthon, and a light glowing dimly over Link. This wasn't Sheik's experience with this power before. But now wasn't the time to think about this.

Remembering his training with his father, Sheik picked the blade up and yanked it out of Zorthon's hand without touching it. The other man's eyes widened with shock and fear as Sheik moved closer. Zorthon dropped Link's body as the fairy moved about him, healing him. Sheik glowered at Zorthon, taking a step closer for effect.

"Sheik, you don't want to hurt me. I'm your blood!" His voice shook, as did his hands as he held them up.

Sheik laughed without humor, "Is that all you care about? Blood? Well, I should spill all the blood you want on that puddle over there. All of yours." Zorthon shuddered, "But I won't. That would be too kind. Instead," He picked up every strange jar around him and hovered them over the puddle, not feeling an ounce of hesitation as he dropped them onto the glowing circle. They shattered, spilling their contense. Zorthon cried out a, "No" but it was no use. The circle was ruined, as was Zorthon's plan.

"What have you done?" He howled, throwing himself over the mess of shattered glass and mixtures of random liquid, "What have you _done_?"

Sheik kicked at him, knocking him onto his side with a furious glare, "This." He placed his hand on Zorthon's heart and twisted it, feeling Din's touch do it's work and shutting out all of Zorthon's power.

* * *

Link stood in the doorway of Zelda's room as Sheik held her hand and helped her sip some milk. She smiled weakly at him and winced as it slid down her throat. Food and water didn't agree with her lately she'd said before. It nauseated her. Link felt nauseated right now. He didn't know what had happened with Sheik after he'd momentarily died. But he did know that he obviously still had feelings toward Zelda. And after all that's happened, Link didn't want to get in the way.

Sheik turned around and his eyes lit up a little. Link's heart gave a little squeeze of pain and happiness at once then jerked his head back. Sheik nodded ad turned to Zelda, excused himself, and left the room. He followed Link down the hall a ways before Link turned around, shifting from one foot to the other.

"I'm... going to head back to the house now." He said lamely. He wasn't sure what to say. How do you ask the love of your life if they still want you?

Sheik nodded once, his eyes shifting awkwardly, "I'll let Zelda know we're going then we can-"

"I meant," Link interrupted quickly, "Alone. You seem happy here... with Zelda."

There. It was out. Link tensed, waiting for Sheik to say something.

Sheik frowned, bewilderment clear in his red eyes, "What do you mean?"

Link didn't say anything. He just watched as Sheik's eyes went from confused, to astonished, to sad, to angry. He glowered up at Link with his eyes. His face was covered with his bloody, tattered cowl.

"Are you suggesting I've been sneaking with the princess?"

"No," Link whispered, closing his eyes, "I'm suggesting... that you love her. And I know she loves you." He put his hands up, still not looking at Sheik, "I'm not mad, it's not your choice who you love I just-"

"Link!" Sheik snapped, surprising the hero into silence. Sheik rubbed his temple, his hand hiding the rest of his face, "I'm not in love with Zelda, or vice versa. I don't know where you came up with such a _stupid_ suggestion." His voice didn't raise, but Link could sense that he wanted to fling the words at him loudly.

"I can tell she loves you."

"Yeah, she does," Sheik sighed, "That's how she triggered Nayru's power in me. She was trying to tell me she loves me, that she has since I saw you. But," He opened his eyes, and moved his hand. Link saw the shine of the tears he was holding back and moved to comfort him. Sheik took a step back. "Link, she had a brother."

Link froze, cocking his head to the side, "What?"

Sheik half smiled, "Zorthon wasn't even my father, nor was my mother. Zorthon kidnapped me from the palace when I was born. I'm Zelda's brother."

Link's jaw hit the floor and his eyes widened, "What?"

Sheik nodded, a tear falling free as he laughed, "You moron. Why did you jump to those conclusions?"

Link could hardly form a coherent thought as he shook his head, "But... you're a Sheikah..."

Sheik nodded, "Zelda's mother was a Sheikah. The gene didn't pass to her. She explained everything when she woke up. Link," He rested his hand on the side of Link's face, "I love you! I will always, love _you_. I worried so much that I'd lost you these past couple of days and this whole time you've made up some sick fantasy in your head that I'm in love with my _sister."_

Link laughed weakly, "I guess it is a bit ridiculous."

Sheik rested his forehead against Link's and laughed, "A lot actually. But I forgive you."

"I love you."

Sheik hooked his finger over his cowl and pulled it down, moving his face closer to Link's to brush his lips against Link's, "I love you too. Forever."

And forever it was, but that's another story.

* * *

Zorthon sat in his cell as he sharpened this nails against the stone of the wall. He hated Sheik and Link! Hated them for stopping him! He _will_ brake the seal on Ganondorf! He _will_ avenge his Master! Nothing can ever stop him.

Satisfied with his nail, finding it sharp enough, Zorthon dug it deeply into his throat, reaching for his esophagus. As he died, memories of the curse Ganon put on him flooded his mind.

_You will serve me through the years. When you die, you will be reborn in another time. From future to past and beyond. If you fail, you will begin again._

And again, he will begin.

When he opened his eyes, a new name echoed in his mind. His name for this life.

_Zasch_

**This is the last chapter, but the next story is Purple Eyes.**


End file.
